Mechanical Bruising
by ParadiseDesire
Summary: [KaixOC TalaxKaimain]Lives cross over with millions of others in time this centres on one boy who wants to find out what he is while another longs to forget he ever existed.
1. Chapter 1

This story is written by: **Bra-Two **and** Kanilla: Master of Fluff.**

**Bra-Two-**I'm Bra-Two but you can call me B2 cause it's easier to type… yeah just call Kanilla Kanii cause I do

We've decided to bring you one of the creepiest TalaxKai fictions we hope to be in the land of because we dream about stuff like that.

This is about cross over of lifes and what not. 2 halfs to each whole as they say.

I'm urging all of my reviewers and Kanii's reviewers to read this because you won't be disappointed (at last I hope not)

So I'll hand you over for Kanii to speak and then we can get on with it.

**Kanii:** -chuckles- Well,thank you B2,my friend...Well,this story is gonna be sooo twisted,so you better fasten your seatbelts and get ready for the flight!

**Nicholas**:She has been listening to Fly me to the moon and back too many times-groans-

**Kani:**oh,shut up,little baka!Anyways...We hope you understand the stuff B2 was trying to explain above and that you enjoy what our sick masterminds came up with.

* * *

**Mechanical Bruising**

**By B2 and Kanii**

He cried quietly as he waited for the punch he knew would come. Mentally he braced himself. The impact from the rough hand made him tumble backwards. He whimpered as the hands grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, leaving his feet to hang in the air.

"You little son of a bitch!" The harsh voice yelled at him.

His teeth were clattering as the hands violently shook his tiny body. He made no move as he was dropped to the floor.

"You are such a worthless piece of shit, you understand that Kai?" He lay quietly on the floor, hoping that this torture would be over soon, that his grandfather would stop hurting him like this.

Suddenly he was jerked up, and his eyes were wide with fear as he looked up at his grandfather.

"I asked if you understood that, Kai...Do you understand?" He nodded weakly, his feet shaking. "Weakling...you deserve to die," Voltaire muttered and looked down at him with disgust and hate.

He raised his hand again, and Kai closed his eyes. This time he hit a lot harder, and Kai fell to the floor, his body drained of energy now.

"Take him to his room and lock him up," Voltaire ordered and watched the guards drag his grandson away.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes, only to be met by darkness. He sat up in his bed and looked around as his eyes got used to the dark. His room was so small; sometimes it felt as if the walls were trapping him in, slowly suffocating him. With his feet still shaky he stepped out of his bed and walked over to sit by his little window. His body was sore from the beating he had just taken, and he thought he had broken another rib again.

In the dim light of the moon he could see the bruises on his pale skin. It hurt, yet there was nothing he could do to make the pain go away. He was only ten years old, a little boy like himself held no resistance towards his powerful grandfather.

To Voltaire he was only a puppet, a punch bag he could take his frustration out on. He could do nothing but wait for the day he got strong enough to fight back. For now he could only try to ignore the pain and hope that the next beating wouldn't be as bad .He pulled his knees up to his chest and embraced them, resting his chin on his arms. The moon was really pretty tonight. Her glowing, white light bathed the forest, making it look like some enchanted forest from a fairytale. Kai preferred the night over the day.

At night he could at least be alone in his room, not training with his beyblade or getting beat up again. But during night was also the time when he felt lonelier than ever. He used to ball his eyes out when the feeling of being all alone became too overwhelming, curling up in a little ball in his bed. He hated being alone in this room. His eyes started to water, and he blinked to make the tears go away. He wanted to have someone that cared for him, someone that could hold him at night when he slept.

He hadn't always been as miserable as he was now. Still he could recall vague memories of a loving mother a long time ago. He couldn't remember her face anymore. But he could still recall how she smelled, how soft her voice was when she sang to him. She had protected him when his grandfather became violent. Kai had been very little when she had died from an illness. The tears fell from his eyes, splashing onto his cheeks. He buried his face in his arms as sobs wrecked his hurt body.

No matter how lonely or sad he felt...no one would be there to help him or comfort him. He kept crying until there was nothing left but emptiness, until he held no more tears. His feet were heavy as he walked back to his bed and sat down. His breathing was slow, almost as if in sleep. His fingers searched for something under his mattress. He went cold as he found what he was searching for. Opening his hand he revealed a razorblade.

He had managed to snatch it from one of the scientists when they had strapped him down to a table to make tests on him. Once back in his room he had hid it. Many a time he had taken the blade in his hands to look at it, then hid it again .He held it carefully now, aware of how sharp the edge was. After all, he had accidentally cut his fingers on it many times. But this time he wasn't going to just watch it. This time...

He may be only ten years old. But he knew all about death still. He had been so close to dying many times himself because of the tests that his body had been put through. This one time he had been dehydrated from the lack of water. Other times high fever had threatened to take his life. But nonetheless, he had survived and it had made him stronger. A normal ten year-old would never be able to endure as much pain as he had to take constantly. His fingers were trembling as he placed the cool metal onto his bruised skin. He sat perfectly still. He just couldn't do it, he thought, something was missing.

He pulled out his most prized possession from his pocket and lay it in his lap.

"Hi Dranzer..."he said with a weak smile. His beyblade was the only protection he had. Now it would follow him even in death.

He picked up the razorblade again and hesitated for a moment. With a swift move he took the leap and sliced his wrist. He regretted it the second he had done it. This pain was worse than anything he had ever experienced before. Whimpering he clutched his wrist. The blood was pouring from the wound, soaking his clothes and bedcovers. After a little while the pain had gone away, being replaced with a numb, dull ache.

He was getting light-headed from the loss of blood, his vision blurry. He felt sick to his stomach and leaned out from his bed to empty his stomach. His eyes clamped shut by themselves. The last thing he heard was the pounding of his own heart as it slowed down, every beat pumping the blood out of his dying body…

* * *

**Russia, Biovault Basement Lab, 0100hours:**

The small suction as he breathed burrowed into his ear drums- louder than anything he had heard before and more chilling than anything that had ever been screamed at him.

He was floating… it was such a nice feeling as well. As if he were perched on a cloud and he would look down on everyone and watch things as he wanted to.

It was a nice dream and he loved the feeling of floating…

But it really was only a dream; a small tap on a glass window made him want to turn his head away and continue dreaming.

But the person who had tapped was not patient with him and a small electric current ran down his spine making his cloud disappear and his eyes snap open in pain- mouth opening to scream but nothing coming.

He arched upwards and the current stopped; leaving him to hang lifelessly in the floating cocoon.

He lifted a weary head- opening his eyes from his dream to look out through the glass.

He couldn't see very well; just the blurred black figure through the glass and the liquid he was hanging in.

'_You've done excellent work Doctor'_

He wanted to go back to his dream world; couldn't they just leave him?

He dropped his head back down but couldn't find the need to shut his eyes.

His wrists; waist; ankles and neck felt as if they were tied with some thick wire; and he was hanging from them… but he also felt as if he were floating.

His eyes were blurred with green see through liquid that had tiny air bubbles in it when he breathed.

His fingers were limp and beside each other-almost interacting with each other and they were blurred in his eyes.

Suddenly with one metallic click of his eye lashes everything was clear and two small red lines moved into a box- picking up his fingers and moving it to get a closer picture so he could almost see the skin cells.

He jumped back- his head now facing upwards towards 3 bright illuminating lights, wincing as the magnified vision made him almost blind.

The click again and everything was blurred- back to normal.

_'This is ingenious; how it has been created in such little time…it's even amazing to me...'_

_'I trust you are pleased Lord Balcov?'_

_'Hm; to put the world lightly…yes'_

Creation? Was he just a creation? He didn't understand. Was he made for this 'Balcov'?

His head hurt; he brought his hands up to run his hands through his hair; but it was wet and thick with the substance all around him; and wires were coming out of his head, the tips of his fingers… everywhere.

_'See how he acts like a human- he is a piece of scientific ingenious'_

_'I've made him to think, breath, and even act like he had already been born 12 years ago. I've given him false memories and characteristics as if he really was a human child that has been on this earth and learnt like others'_

_'You're sure this will not affect his brain patterns?'_

_'He is my most intelligent self learning piece of work Lord Balcov; I'm sure he will be able to handle it.'_

His head hurt. Were these people talking about him?

He wasn't real?

No he was- he was thinking right now, so he did exist.

These people were just lying to confuse him.

_'Are you happy Lord Balcov?'_

_'Very; your work is unique and brilliant… but I am started to wonder if you won't go spreading this knowledge to people I don't want to know. How can you be trusted?'_

He heard the cocking of what his brain registered the sound of be of a gun.

_'Lord, Balcov Please, I would nev-'_

There was a loud 'bang' and a huge force impact onto the glass tube he was in- the blurred image of what seemed to be a person- blood oozing from the head.

Tala's eyes clicked- focusing on every piece of ripped skin and scanning everything- scanning and filing into his hard-drive brain to be used later.

A hand was placed gently upon the glass tube and his eyes whipped around to study them- the vision un-focusing and seeing the face of a man- fingers trailing over where his body's silhouette could be seen from his side…

Was he this mans?

_'Ah, my pet- you are perfect- soon you will be born and you will be the perfect human- the perfect soldier……'_

The perfect soldier?

What was he really? Was he this mans? Why did it feel as if something was missing where he was?

He circled himself with his arms- the wires rubbing roughly against his skin and pricking him.

He closed his eyes- the man outside beginning to laugh.

His eyes turned black before he felt his eyes lids shut- the laughter following him into his dreams and he circled into a dangling ball of loose wires.

And this time instead of floating he was falling quickly and heavily from his heavenly perch.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**Bra-Two- **Did you enjoy? Hope ya did! In the 2nd half the italics were people talking if you didn't quite understand.

**Kanilla: **-**pouts**-It didnt even cross my mind to use italics...maybe next time?cause I like italics..weird thing that I never use them then,ne?-**shakes her head and laughs**-Well,anyways,you push that little rewiew-button down there,ne?That would make these authors kinda happy,if ya know what I mean...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanilla:** Dear everyone...THANKS FOR YA REWIEWS! –**Lol- **they were greatly appreciated. Anyway, seems like you liked the first chapter of this twisted story of B2 and mine's. I'm glad.

Well…anyways, to answer some questions...

Yes, Tala is older than Kai, and no, they will not meet just yet...wait and see-winks-

Hm...well, some Kai and Tala torture in this chapter-clears her throat-Just hope you wont be scared off by these sick authors that write these sick things...

Anyways...ENJOY

* * *

**Mechanical Bruising**

**Chapter 2**

He was met by nothing but darkness when his eyes opened. He felt numb, a chilling cold seeping through his bones and flesh. His body wouldn't obey his commands; he couldn't lift his limp limbs away from this spot. _Why? _Was the first thing that came to his mind? _Why was he in this place? _He wasn't supposed to be here, not in this world, not in this bed.

He hadn't expected to wake up again, to open his eyes to this solitude. His crimson eyes were sparkling with shimmering tears as he felt loneliness grab a tight hold of his broken heart. The overwhelming feeling swept him off his feet, leaving him with a dull, painful ache in his chest.

"Mom..." he whispered; his voice thick with emotions as the word left his mouth. He had never felt as lonely as he did right now, being alone had never hurt this much.

"Mom...," he repeated, longing for his mother to return from the dead to rescue him from this pain. The tears in his eyes couldn't be held back anymore, they streamed down his face. His breathing was shallow as his lungs filled with air over and over again by themselves, his hurt body was going on auto-pilot. Kai so badly wished that he had died when he cut his wrist; he wished that he had never opened his eyes again. _Why had he survived? What had made him linger in this world?_

His heart was pounding in his head, just like it had done before darkness took him that night. He barely noticed that the door opened and two people entered.

"Stop crying, worthless brat"

He recognized the voice as that of his grandfather's, and it scared him senseless. Now he would get another beating, he was sure of it. And this time he was too weak to even stand on his own feet.

"I told you to stop crying, did I not?" Voltaire growled angrily.

He couldn't respond, nor could he stop his tears from falling.

"That was quite some stunt you pulled, Kai. Slitting your wrist... I never thought you had the guts to do that... But still you couldn't escape from me, could you now? You'll forever be my puppet, Kai"

He didn't want to listen to this; he wanted to shut out the words. But it was true, and it made him want to scream and hide in his closet. But here he was, and there was no escape.

"Do it, and make sure he feels it"

He vaguely noticed the other person sitting down on his bed, looking at him with a blank face. Kai could tell that this boy was a couple of years older than himself, his brown eyes just as lacking of emotions as his face.

His eyes widened when the boy started tearing off his clothes. He shuddered as his body was left naked among the sheets. His heart was beating madly within his chest as the older boy ran his fingers across his skin once then flipped him onto his stomach. The touches sent shivers down his spine, and he simply knew something bad would happen. A sharp pain pierced him as the older boy pressed himself inside. He whimpered, tears threatening to fall again.

He didnt understand what was going on, he wanted it to stop now.

"Does it hurt, Kai? That's what you get for trying to escape from me"

He wanted to just disappear as the other boy kept thrusting into him, stabs of pain making him whimper. This pain was almost as bad as the one he had felt when he slit his wrist open. But weak as he was at the moment he could do nothing but cry quietly.

The abuse seemed to last for an eternity as he lost count of the minutes that passed by. When the boy finally pulled out he leaned down to his ear and whispered a low "Sorry" before he put his clothes back on.

He vaguely noticed that his grandfather and the unknown boy left the room, closing the door behind them. The sound of their steps sounded so far away...

He was gazing at the wall with empty, lifeless eyes without actually seeing anything. His body hurt, but everything, including the pain seemed so far far away at the moment, like he was somewhere out of his body. Closing his eyes again he fell into deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

_Why did it seem that every time he woke up the world was dark?_ He breathed slowly, as if he was sleeping still. Carefully rubbing his eyes he managed to sit up and look around. The room was big... The walls painted neutral white. On his left side were a closet and a chair. Other than that there was no furniture in the naked room. He shuddered and hugged his knees for comfort.

He really needed to get away, to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible. His fingers brushed against the skin on his wrist, feeling every contour of the wound that had been made there. The wound had started healing, and it made him wonder how long he had been unconscious. He felt tears sting in his eyes and tried to blink them away. He didnt want to cry anymore, only girls and weak people cried, he thought and rubbed his eyes. He didnt want to be weak anymore, he wanted to stand up for himself so he wouldn't get beat up anymore.

Kai whimpered as he placed his feet on the cold floor and stood up. He limped over to the closet, his left foot not willing to obey him completely. He needed something to wear...

With trembling fingers he opened the closet and started searching for something. If his grandfather caught him this time... He just didn't think he could handle another of those beatings, he thought, memories coming to his mind. He missed his mom more than anything... But he was certain that she would want him to be a good boy and not cry. A little smile crept onto his face.

"I'll be strong for you, mom... I'll make you proud of me," he whispered lowly.

In the end he settled with a pair of blue shorts and a sweater that was way too big for him. It felt good to have clothes on again; he wasn't as vulnerable then as when he was naked.

His eyes widened as he realised that he didn't have Dranzer anymore. _Where was she? Where was his Dranzer? _He had to find her, she was his only protection. He limped back to the bed and started looking around for her. His old clothes were lying on the floor, torn and bloodstenched.

He bent down and searched the pockets. Relief made him sigh as he felt his fingers close around a familiar shape.

"Dranzer... I found you"

He grimaced as he stood up again, sweat appearing on his forehead. _Which way should be go? _He didnt know where he was... If he could find out that there was a chance he could make his way out of this place without being noticed.

Trying the door he found that it had been locked. The window... It seemed like his only option. He smiled as he managed to get the window open, even with his weak hands. He climbed into the window and peeked outside. It was a couple of metres down, and he knew he would get hurt if he tried to jump. But he had no other choice...

The snow luckily made the contact with the ground less painful. As he stood up he hugged himself for warmth, the wind making his teeth clapper. His feet were shaking so badly that he could barely stand.

With a little effort he lifted his foot and took a step forward. It was hard, but he could do this... He had to do this!

He felt stronger by every step that he took, a smile spreading across his young face. He was on his own now; no Voltaire could control him anymore. The mere thought made him even more determined to walk on, even with the snow reaching his naked knees.

All he left behind was a set of deep tracks in the pure white snow.

* * *

**Biovault Abbey, Basement Lab, 0900hours**

"_Tala- it's time to wake up"_

Opening sleepy eyes he stared out of his cocoon; he didn't know how long he had just been aimlessly floating, be it hours, days, months or even years but he didn't care.

He'd spent long in the abyss and he'd enjoyed it. Enjoyed it to a point where he didn't want to leave, no matter how frightening it was.

When he was there he had no sense. Couldn't see anything but black, could taste anything but black, could touch anything, couldn't hear anything, the blackness surrounded and consumed you until you couldn't breath.

It swarmed down your throat to choke you; all the while there being no noises or sights.

Just the feeling of ultimate dread lingering around as you died.

But now; this man- the one he had seen briefly before that darkness was back- his empty dead voice was bringing him back to a world where lights blinded you.

His fingers twitched; the wires and clasps on the end of them creaking with age.

A loud alarm made his ears bleed; and he suddenly felt himself being sucked down; water around him making the wires he was hanging from snare around his body more and making them scratch into his skin.

Something was whipped from his face and when he opened his mouth thick green liquid poured in and blocked his throat; reaching up his hands to clutch his throat; body convulsing violently as all the wires coming from his lower back and legs down ripped our and thrashed away; blood droplets falling in the green liquid like rain drops stuck in a void.

Every piece of skin that was ripped open made his body thrash away; body ending up just shaking back and forth as he held his throat in an agonising choked scream.

Suddenly a huge vent opened up below his toes; the sucking force almost ripping away his toes, in nature reflex he curled himself into a ball; feet safely tucked away. The green liquid began to swirl; brushing past the skin; his eyes open a fraction he could see it was stained brown from all the blood from his lower body half.

Suddenly a long, thick wire with the resemblance of thorns sticking out whipped out and wrapped around his neck; thorns inserting into his neck and ripping the skin open; the more he struggled against it the more blood he lost and he vaguely heard someone yelling at him to stop.

The thick water was off his head now; he coughed up what he could of the parts that were stuck in his throat and when the water was past his shoulders he could feel the blood spill down his neck and his head was beginning to throb.

Suddenly all the water was gone; he had nothing left to float in and the wire ripping his throat; all the other ones ripping his wrists and torso; they all gripped onto him as he dangled in pain; blood coughing out of his mouth in thick spots; splattering on the floor and over his already blood stained chest.

He lifted his head up slightly and looked around; he felt air flowing into his lungs, but it had the metallic taste of blood along with it.

"_Tala; my perfect creation; it's time to learn how to be real"_

By now he had realised his name was Tala; Cyber Tala but the name Cyber gave him a hateful feeling within his chest.

The strain on his neck was going to kill him soon and hard thumps were crashed against the glass of the cylinder he was in.

"_Put your feet down Tala; put them down on the ground and stand! I will not have you die so suddenly!"_

The angry voice made Tala's ears pound so he found himself putting shaky feet onto the ground; his fingers holding him up by the walls of the cylinder and he slowly put all his weight on un-used feet.

The muscles in his feet began to jolt and pull themselves; making him scream in pain…and he could hear himself now.

His voice was strange and new and he found his fingers running over his lips; the lips parting and he made any noise he wanted to; just listening.

A dangerous thump on the glass made his hands loose grip of the side of the cylinder and all weight was forced onto his feet; crying out in pain his feet slipped away and he fell to his knees; then to his backside; he clattering off the side of the cylinder and the wire around his neck let go- it slipping up his face and scratching huge cuts into it; one particularly deep one just behind his ear.

He lifted up shaky fingers and pulled the wire off his face; he then opened his eyes full and ripped all the coloured wires from his fingers; the wires from around his wrists, until his body was free of restraints.

He lay there. His chest heaving as blood just pooled from cuts; he felt dizzy and like he was going to be sick.

Suddenly a loud noise echoed through the cylinder and grey gas was squirted at him; making him cough. The blood on his chest was blown away as well as any other blood and he was clean until it decided to fall again.

He looked around; he couldn't see anyone looking in on him like before; the last mess created by the dead body of the scientist so long ago was cleaned up and he was just left in this tube.

His heart beat began to race and his chest began to heave more as he looked around.

His fingers tried to grip onto the glass but it was useless; he began to fret; there seemed to be no where out of this thing, he was going to suffocate.

He began to beat his fists against the side of the cylinder; mouth open in screams as he called for help; he wanted out- he didn't want to stay in here anymore. He couldn't breathe.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he used up all his strength in an unknown emotion trying to get out.

His strength began to weaken and he couldn't hit his fist against the glass anymore; the adrenalin was worn away but his fear wasn't. He thought he was going to die- no one would notice he was here and he would die.

"_Please help me…I'm…scared"_

He didn't want to die…not yet.

* * *

Where's Kai gonna go, is Tala going to get out? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

**Bra-Two and Kanilla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bra-Two here to greet and thank those who reviewed again! (glomps) we love you all so much and we hope you enjoy this story we are really lazy to update (which is strange cause we're like writing chapter 8) If any of my reviewers are reading then I'm gonna update Gh5sts soon (cheer for me) I actually decided to get my lazy butt in gear.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**

**Mechanical Bruising**

**Chapter 3**

Legend says when the moon is full an angel arises from the earth and wanders the streets; calling out longingly for the love of its dreams.

She walks with robes of white and long blue hair with a butterfly clip in the side. Her voice is mournful and she calls out "_Where are you my love_?" over and over again. People back then used to paint red crosses on their door because if she entered your house she was said to bring the deadly plague with her. They said she wanted everyone dead except for her true love so she had made a deal with Satan and he had infected her with the Black Plague to kill everyone but that man, in return Satan would get all the victims souls.

Kai's mother used to tell him to mark a red cross on his door or her 'perfect baby' would be stolen from her. She told him that the angel was afraid of crosses because they cut her heart into shreds. God found out how many people she had been killing and to punish her he took her love from earth and he gave his soul to Satan and she had to watch for eternity from a glass prison as her love was torture until he died, and when he died she died also.

And so Kai's mother said she still wandered as a ghost, acting out her revenge on anyone who looked like her love.

It was because of this legend that his mother had told him, that when Kai found the abandoned apartment he took the penknife Voltaire had given him and carved a huge cross in the rotting door. Just encase the angel appeared again

He missed his mother badly now that he was on his own. But somehow it was better to be out here in the world than back at the Abbey. At least now he had the freedom to move and do as he pleased, not having to obey commands anymore. He sincerely hoped that they wouldn't send anyone looking for him to bring him back, that they would assume he was gone forever.

A little smile came to his face. Forever...That word seemed to warm his frozen body just a little, along with the thought of his mother. He leaned back, resting his head against the wall, eyes closed.

He was certain that his mother was proud of him now, proud of him for escaping Boris. He liked to think that she was an angel up in Heaven that watched over him. She had told him that good people went to heaven, and his mother had definitely been good.

The presence of a familiar shape in his hand felt soothing. As he opened his hand and looked down at his beyblade there was a strange glow to the chip.

«Thanks for looking after me Dranzer...We'll be just fine, you wait and see», he whispered.

A pained frown slipped across his face as he lay down, his back against the wall. His body still hurt from his attempt of suicide and the thing that the boy, the one Voltaire had brought along, had done to him. But he assumed that it would pass, all pain would in the end.

The Apartment he'd found was located in the _less desirable_ area of Moscow. Gangs and pot heads lay in the alleyways as if their job was to keep drafts away, the ever constant smoke signals rising made passers by return home on a high.

It had no doors or windows; they had been bored up years ago and the cold Moscow weather had rotted a small hole in the door and had made the window saggy. The hole made was just big enough for his tiny body to squeeze through.

There was dust everywhere, adding age to everything he saw, the actually building didn't have an upstairs; it had been knocked down as if a bomb had hit it but this apartment had survived, and all the rubble had landed onto it's roof, making it a structural danger, though if Kai were to be crushed by a building he supposed it was better than being murderer in anyway by his grandfather.

The owner of the apartment must have left in a hurry because a ripped couch still sat in the middle of what appeared to be the living room, and an empty cabinet stood proud to his right side; a single picture frame was all that was left.

The walls were spray painted in thick black lines over the dirty peach walls.

It looked as if a few druggies had used this as their drug house but from the dust it looked like they hadn't been back in a long time, though they had left their mark and Kai found himself wondering if "Ziggy" was a birth name or a nickname.

* * *

He woke and he stared straight at the wall. He kept staring for a little while, not noticing that he was staring at all. The hunger in his stomach didn't seem to be willing to leave him alone.

He rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness out of his head and sat up. Everything was dark, and he could barely see his own hands in front of his face. He wished for this darkness not to be so thick and compact, making him helpless. He wanted it to be daylight, at least then he could find his way around.

Fumbling around in his pocket he found what he was seeking, his fingers closing around that familiar shape that he held so dear.

"Dranzer...can you keep me company?" he asked quietly, a hint of fear in his voice as he spoke. He hated being alone...It made him feel awkward.

A dim light flowed from the bit-chip, the contour of a phoenix materializing in front of him in all her glory.

The fire bird lit up the dark room, the flames on her body giving the room a golden glow, casting shades. His face broke into a childish smile as she lay down by his side, letting him curl up close to her. He buried his face in her soft feathers, feeling at ease immediately.

"Thanks Dranz...What would I do without you?"

The phoenix responded by covering him with her one wing, just like a mother bird would do to her children. There was a loving and soft look in her eyes as she watched the young boy fall asleep, his eyes clamping shut.

_Sleep tight, little Kai. One day you won't have to ask for my protection anymore. One day you will be able to protect yourself and the ones you love.

* * *

_

**Biovault Abbey, Russia, 2400hours**

Tala's eyes scanned the room he was in; the white ceiling looked down upon him.

He noticed his naked body had been covered in a white hospital gown and his throat and wrists had tight bandages on them, making it hard to breath and move. His skin felt like it had all been pulled back over open cuts and then stapled there; he could really feel the silver staples as he brushed small fingers over the back of his legs.

He was dry and he noticed there was no green liquid in this room; it was completed dry and it felt weird against his skin; nausea settled into his stomach and although he felt like throwing up, he had nothing inside the skin of his stomach _to_ throw up.

He took his hands up to the tight bandage on his throat and tried to pull it away from his throat more; it was hurting the scar underneath and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

But he found he could breathe better than he ever had in that cylinder; he felt as if everything had fallen down upon him and crushed his lungs while he'd been in there.

But…looking around this room now, the walls seemed awfully close together, like all they could fit was the one bed and even that was a tight squeeze. He could push both his hands on either wall and the one door was right at the bottom of his bed; wire mesh over the window so he couldn't see out and one orange fuzzy light was above his head; he was sure he could probably touch that as well.

His chest started to heave again and he felt all the bandages on his body restrict, this making his head hurt; the walls closing in around him even more; squeezing the bed into a tiny shape before coming in to crush him; he crawled clumsily upon damaged and new legs; still not able to put all his weight on his feet; towards the end of the bed towards the door where he started to scream loudly and slam his fists against the white door, reopening the cuts on his fingertips and making the bandages stain red.

He couldn't speak. He was _developed _enough to speak, he may have had the body and memories of a 12 year old child but it would take a few days for his baby like stamina to catch up with these things.

He wailed loudly along with his screams and suddenly he stopped; looking up at the door as he heard a few locks turn with childish tears in his eyes, he wiped them away and when the door opened he sucked in a deep breath and the walls moved back to their original positions.

He got washed in light from the door and he looked up at the person who stood there; lifting up his hands and giggling.

The person looked down on him just like the ceiling had done and almost looked away in disgust.

"Olivia," the man called in a thick Russian accent, "Get me every file my brother, Doctor Balcov, ever made on the study of Human Creation"

Tala whimpered and held up his arms again, being ignored by this man.

The man sneered at him and turned around, his back to Tala.

"Get this thing out of my sight and do not return him until he is of proper mentality"

Olivia bowed, red hair falling around her face, "Yes, Mr. Balcov" she hooked her arms under Tala's armpit and lifted the surprisingly light 12 year old body into her arms, watching as Boris walked away clearing disgusted at this creation.

She smiled down onto Tala and wiped away his tears, slamming his room door shut with one hip and letting a few abbey guards with her lock it, she kissed Tala's forehead and walked off along the hallway of the abbey; cold seeping into her footsteps like ice.

* * *

Why did everything in this place seem so cold? Every time his feet touched the floor he would feel freezing cold, a cold that seemed to make its way into his very soul, refusing to give in.

He could see white flakes fall outside the window, the white flakes they called snow gathering on the ground. He turned his head away, wishing to be in another place.

"How do you feel today, Tala? Are you cold again?" asked a warm, familiar voice. Looking up he looked straight into the kind face of Olivia, the smile soothing to him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but no word would come from his sore throat as he tried. There seemed to be a barrier stopping him from speaking, something invisible that he couldn't see, nor touch and therefore not break.

So he settled with giving a little nod. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, the soft fabric feeling good against his pale skin. He was pulled into an embrace, arms holding him tightly while hands stroke his hair in a comforting manner.

He liked Olivia. She seemed to care for him, treating him friendly. He was still wearing his white gown, his arms and wrists still wrapped up in bandages that he wanted to badly to rip off. He couldn't do it though; there was no strength in his limbs when he tried.

Tala still couldn't walk or speak, but he was getting better by every day that passed by. His body was slowly healing, his wounds being reduced to nothing but scars on his skin.

Closing his eyes he wanted to drown in that embrace, it felt so warm and caring, nothing like the time he had spent in that green liquid that made him shiver by the mere thought of it.

Memories and images flashed in his head, seeming so real but yet so unreachable. He could remember so many things...but still he didn't know where they came from.

Who was he?

That was haunting question…one that he knew no one could answer for him. He couldn't even ask it, but he would try once he could speak at least childish words and once the thick bandage around his neck was removed.

Though somewhere he knew that if became smarter, like that mean man had wanted him to be like, then they would shove him back into that tiny room and he didn't ever want to go back to that place.

He squeaked out a noise from his voice box and let the sleeves of the stiff hospital gown fall over his fingers as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck.

She chuckled and lifted him onto her hip, taking him away from the window and over to the small bed she let him sleep in every night. She worked almost as a right-hand woman for Boris Balcov, the runner of this abbey; she was by his side taking care of any business that was too below Balcov for him to take care of himself.

Maybe she might see herself as a bin man; wherever Boris made a mess she would clean up, like a maid. When he killed she ordered others to clean the body away, then she made stories so no police were on their trail.

She had been a cold person in the abbey, tying her hair into thick buns upon her head and tight uniform of the army in magenta, making her seem like a strict teacher none of the abbey children wanted to disobey. But since Tala had come she supposed he softened her. It was like taking care of her own child again……

Tala needed her to do thing for him; he may have looked 12 but he could do nothing the other 12 year olds could do. She had tried to take him on a walk through the abbey; maybe if other children saw him with her then they would recognise him with her and he would hold an air of power over them, they wouldn't pick on his because he was slightly different from them.

2 young boys made friends with Tala; though she knew they knew about Tala's difference, for one Tala couldn't speak to them, only nods and make certain noises, and he held onto her waist to keep balance off his weak feet, and he'd been standing on the sides of his feet as well.

Though she thanked them they didn't mention either of these defects to Tala, as the poor boy knew nothing of them and she supposed soon he might be back in his own room away from her, he could walk towards her slightly if he balanced on the side of his feet, making them crooked, which she told him off about; Balcov couldn't have any more things he saw as defects in his perfect creation; and he waved and muttered small childish hello's to people if he saw any of them; though he was cooped up inside most of the time.

Tala lay softly on the bed; Olivia noticed on the first night that he always slept on his front, which was terribly embarrassing on the first night because the hospital gown was loose that night (she found Tala had been pulling at it later) and she'd quickly covered Tala to rest while blushing furiously.

The second night, after making sure Tala didn't pull the gown loose like last time, she noticed the back of his legs and arms; they looked liked two pieces of plastic around muscles and organs which had been stapled together with very visible, and very large, staples. They went straight up in a line so neat it was like a machine had done it and they were over his arms as well; as if someone had opened his legs from the backside down and had opened his arms from the shoulder down, though luckily the ones on his arms were very faint and had healed extremely quickly, and the ones on his legs she was sure he could hide.

On the third day she'd noticed something so strange about Tala that she was sure it had been imagination or a trick of the lights in the abbey. She could have sworn she saw Tala blink from the sides in without using his eyelids.

On the very first meeting of Tala and her she'd just thought Boris had accepted a mentally disabled child into their mist, for reasons she would never know- Boris was prone to become obsessed with perfection, no matter how ridiculous this thought was. The she realised Tala had been created inside one of the test cylinders. Though since it was a test she suspected Tala had maybe come out slightly disabled within the mind, though he was the first creation to survive; and he must have been important if Boris hadn't killed the, hardly perfect, child.

Tala curled into a ball, suddenly a flash back of a memory inside that cylinder, in that green liquid, came back at him, when he'd gone into the same position to escape the ripping wires.

He jolted in his position and his feet shot back out to the bottom of the bed, his chest heaving and his eyes scanning the room in fright, spreading out his arms as if to clarify he could breath, and nothing was closing in around him.

Olivia looked curiously at him; another odd thing about Tala; he seemed very scared of tight spaces, she had wondered why he'd been screaming and crying when she'd first seen him. He was claustrophobic. Yet another defect within Boris' creation that another child would be killed for. Nothing but perfection was accepted and many children died with in the week- but many more were brought in as well.

Tala lay still and she kissed his cheek; sorting out the hospital uniform she'd been forbidden from removing; she pulled the pure white sheet over him and tucked him in; like she'd pictured herself doing with her own son.

She left him alone in the room as she did most of the time; she was busy woman; and shut the door, taking on last look upon the angelic, sleeping figure all wrapped in white.

She decided if Tala would ever get new clothes, she would make sure they were white; to portray the innocence she saw every time she saw him sleep.

_An angelic sleeping figure, all wrapped up in white.  
__

* * *

_Even though you probably like Tay more than me I'm here today so deal with it.  
(lol) Joke if I must admit not a very good one.  
So Tala's free from his tube and Kai's free from his grandfather, how long until they meet, let's just say it might be a while (sweatdrop)

**Bra-Two & Kanilla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all patient reviewers (we love you XD)

* * *

****Mechanical Bruising  
****Chapter 4**

"_Bang...bang...bang"_

Every ten seconds a loud bang could be heard, the sound sneaking its way through every corner and creak of the building. It seemed never-ending, just continuing above his head somewhere.

A sigh escaped his parted lips as he uncurled himself on the floor and sat up. There was certain stiffness to his back, his hands and feet numb from the soul searing cold that seemed to bite through his clothes, crawling under his skin to stay.

He was alone again, the warmth from his phoenix long gone in the night, she didn't like daylight very much really. There was a flash of sadness in his eyes, his hand rising to clutch the front of his shirt, covering his heart. He clenched his teeth hard to avoid the sob from getting out of his throat. But it seemed to be unable to make it go away.

Helplessness took hold of him, making him break down into tears, balling his eyes out into his arms. He sat rocking to and fro for ages, eternities passing him by without him noticing at all. Knuckles turned white from the tight grip his fingers had on his over-sized t-shirt. Unable to control his crying he sat there, alone in the damaged and broken apartment with the cross carved in on the door.

"M-mom...I-IM s-s-sorry!" He whispered in a thick voice, the constant sobbing making it difficult to speak. He didn't know why he was crying, it just felt, natural.

There was no strength left in him as he was dry, not a single teardrop left within his little body. He felt drained, his eyes empty as they gazed up at the roof, still he seemed to be staring at something he couldn't see.

Hunger was tearing at him, his stomach making growling noises, demanding for him to obey its call. He didn't know how long it had been since he ate. It was hard to keep track of the days, they seemed to float into each other, only being replaced and separated by the endless dark of night. He nodded to find something to eat.

Standing up his feet were shaking as never before and he stumbled over to the low whole in the door he used to get in and out. With a little effort he slipped outside, his hands and knees being ripped up by the broken glass on the floor from a broken window in the process. He looked down at his open hands, seeing the small cuts marking the pale white skin there. A little blood was trickling from the cuts, drops gathering in his palms. There was nothing to do about it, he thought and clasped his hands together.

The city of Japan was cold, the winter everlasting it seemed. Snow lay deep in the streets, reaching his bare knees, making him shudder. He felt so cold, but ignored the feeling and took a step forward. It was really hard to move with this amount of snow, but he had no choice. Hunger was driving him, the need to consume food fuelling his moves.

There were other children like him wandering the streets, and he was scared of them. They looked so scary, their faces holding a stony and emotionless expression. The other day he had bumped into a boy a couple of years older than him...and the boy had told him to fuck off and go to hell, this was his area and no one would steal anything without his permission. Kai being Kai had only nodded, panicking at having the older boy shouting at him with an angry voice.

He just hoped that boy wasn't around right now, then he at least stood some chance to get food. Making his way through the deep snow he looked up at the houses he passed by. There were lights lit in the window, and he longed to be inside one of those houses, inside in the warmth with a cup tea warming his hands. A little smile appeared on his face. Maybe some day he would be a part of a family that cared for him...But right now...

He had been walking around for hours, his feet numb with cold. Kai was trying to keep his hands warm by rubbing them against each other, but he had lost all ability to feel anything at all. At some point he started believing that he would never get warm again.

"Hey kiddo...you ok?" A male voice asked, sounding concerned. He looked up, seeing that he was standing by a small building, he sign on the front saying that they were selling hot dogs and other warm stuff.

The man whom asked him the question was a kind looking man, thick brown hair covering his head, brown beard at his chin.

Kai opened his mouth to answer, but no word would come from his throat.

"You hungry? You look like you are freezing to death, kiddo"

Kai gave a little nod, a hopeful look on his face. The man smiled and started fumbling around with something behind the desk. Kai was too small to see what he was doing though. When the man reached out his hand he held a hot dog. Kai looked at him wide-eyed, then at the food.

"Take it, kiddo...I don't want you to end up dead because of the cold...Go ahead, I wont bite you"

There were tears in his eyes as he took the hot dog from the man with trembling hands and stuffed it into his mouth eagerly. The man chuckled, smiling kindly down at him.

"I bet that makes you feel a little better...Would you like to keep me company? It can get quite lonely out here on a cold night"

Kai smiled shyly and nodded again.

"**I don't fucking think so old man**" a snappy voice rang from the shadows.

The man and Kai both looked to the newcomer; Kai's blood freezing in his veins. It was that older kid who'd threatened him earlier.

The boy had thick pink hair that flowed down to his shoulders and it was red at the tips; the boy's cheek had a huge bleeding scar on it but he looked as if he was doing nothing to prevent the blood that had already flowed down to stain his already filthy white t-shirt.

Kai took a step back and the man who'd offered him the food suddenly grabbed his shoulders, yanking him to his side, "The boy's staying with me"

The kid took a step towards them, spitting on the ground in front of them, "No he fucking ain't you perverted old bastard!"

Kai's mouth was open at what was happening; he'd never hear anyone around him except his grandfather swear as this kid seemed to in every sentence.

"I found him first! He wandered over to me! I've fed him, he's mine by the street laws!" the man bellowed back; his grip on Kai becoming tighter.

"Jesus you fucking old coot; just let the little shit go and I won't get Marlo onto ya; he don't like pervs; get out of my streets" the kid pulled out a gun from his pocket and Kai squeaked in fright, "Don't worry Shit it's not for you; it' for your pervy kidnapper"

_Kidnapper?_

This man was trying to kidnap him? He squeaked against and tried to get out of the man grasp; his skin began to burn at the man touch; violent memories of the boy who'd raped him; began to arise and he screamed; yanking his arms away from the man and tripping onto the ground.

"You little-"

BANG!

The man choked on his own words and fell to the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his chest.

Police sirens echoed around them and the teenager gripped Kai's arm; yanking him up violently.

Kai was crying; he could still remember what that boy had done to his body and now some old pervert had tried to kidnap him. He just wanted his mum back so she could take him away from this place and tell him it was all just a bad dream.

"Come you little shit; get running!" the boy said yanking him along as he started to run down the path; down certain alleys, jumping over the druggies and drunks, Kai tripping over nearly all of them clumsily.

When the police sirens died down The teenager stopped running and Kai felt to a heap on the grimy floor; breathing hard he looked up at the teenager who grinned; his smile coming more on his un-injured side of his cheek.

Kai had long since stopped crying and all his memories had thankfully gone.

"What's you name shit?" the teenager asked.

Kai didn't particularly like or know how he'd been nicknamed 'shit' but he found himself replying to the question, "I'm Kai"

"I'm Ziggy" the boy said still grinning; take Kai's hand and helping him up.

"You're on the wall of my new house" Kai whispered.

Ziggy's eyes widened lightly, "You live in that demolished heap of crap?"

Kai's mouth stayed shut, in all honestly even though this boy had rescued him he still was afraid of him; and the gun that rested in his left pocket.

"Hey fine you little shit, don't answer me; don't even thank me for rescuing you from that perv" he said pushing his fingers into his denim jacket that he must have stolen; it was too clean for Ziggy to have owned naturally.

"Please… don't leave" Kai whispered as he walked away, Ziggy turned back to him, "I don't want to be alone here, it's frightening"

"Aw, don't start crying shit, come on; I live in the same building as you; I just haven't been around these days; police caught me ya see" Ziggy took Kai's hands and started to pull the 10 year old along.

Kai smiled; Ziggy's hand felt warm laced with his own, he rested his head against Ziggy's arm and the teenager brushed his hair back.

Kai felt safe; just like he had with his mum; as he and Ziggy walked back to the run down house they both lived in.

* * *

It had been a nice morning today, and Tala had been stunned at how beautiful the world seemed when bathed in the sunlight, as it had been when he woke up. Stepping out of bed he had walked over to the window by himself, finally getting steady on his feet, before he climbed the window ledge with some effort. His jaw had nearly dropped as he saw the golden light creep over the hills and make its way towards the Abbey, slowly but certainly nearing. For the first time in his life he had heard the sound of birds singing outside, and it made him close his eyes to listen to the small animals in the trees. He had never seen a bird before, but vague memories floated into his mind, one of those he couldn't understand…but that made his heart beat faster.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey mom! Look at the eagle!" cried a younger Tala, jumping up and down on the soft, green grass. A young woman came over to him, circling her arms around his waist to lift him up. Her fiery, red hair tickled the side of his face, and he laughed and twirled it between his fingers.

"Why wont the eagle come down to us mom? I want to pet it"

The woman laughed and ruffled his hair lovingly before planting a light kiss on his forehead.

"The eagle needs to be free, baby...They don't like to be touched by humans".

"Awww...But I wanna!"

**-End flashback-**

At the moment he was sitting alone in his room, his back against the cold wall of stone that the whole Abbey seemed to be built in. He kept his eyes focused at the ceiling, staring without blinking even once. It was strange, he thought, that everyone else he had seen here blinked their eyes…But not him.

He had learnt the use of speak, but couldn't utter more than simple, childish lines that always made Olivia smile at him. His head seemed full of memories today, and it made him wonder about things.

Why was he here at this place? Had his mom left him?

Maybe he could ask Olivia about it when she returned. He had wanted to go and play with his two friends today, but Olivia had told him to stay in his room and be a good boy. So that's what he had done.

The door opened, and he recognized the sound of the steps as Olivia's. His face broke into a huge smile as she came over to him, and he held out his arms for her to lift him up. She sighed and took him into her arms before walking over to the bed. Sitting down she placed him on her lap, and he wrapped his arms around her. He liked her smell, it was of flowers; he could remember the sweet smell of roses from sometime long gone now.

"Olivia? Why am I here?" he asked, stumbling a little in the words as he spoke.

"This is where you live, Tala" she answered simply.

"But...I haven't always been here...have I?"

He couldn't see Olivia's slightly sad face as he asked that. Poor boy, she thought to herself. They had given him memories, those a real human boy would have...Only, he wasn't human. But she wasn't allowed to tell him these things, they were classified. Just as he was a classified project...

"Tala...Don't ask me these things, it wont do you any good to be curious", she stated and brushed away a bang of red hair from his pale face. He looked like he didn't understand what she meant, but gave a little nod and buried his face in her hair, hugging her tightly.

She was dearly fond of this child; he could have been her own son. But Boris had other plans for his cyber-clone, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She had grown too soft by taking care of this boy, she thought sadly.

"Let go of me now, we're going outside to train for a while" she said a little coldly, and he let go, stepping back onto the floor again. His innocent eyes were looking up at her with a bright sparkle to them.

Tala reached out his hand for her to take...but she didn't, and walked past him, motioning for him to come along. His face fell. Had he done something wrong? Why wouldn't she take his hand, like she had done before...?

But as they walked down the corridor he forgot all about that, feeling excited about going outside his room. Maybe he would bump into his two friends, Jorgi and Rhica? He hoped so; he hadn't seen them for a while.

The sound of his meaningless repeating of the words "bupp-e-ti-bupp-e-lupp" echoed through the corridor as they walked; a happy smile on the little boy's face.

* * *

And we have another one- we have been working on this story harder than you can think, or you can know- we're up to chapter 9 now, though you won't be getting it until we post it out. Will you stay until then?

**Ja Ne  
****Paradise**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving the reviews guys (glomps all)

* * *

**

**Mechanical Bruising  
****Chapter 5**

Ziggy fell un-gracefully onto the dusty couch; the ripped material groaned under even his light weight and Kai just sat on the floor on his knees; his white trousers getting stained; but they were already filthy; he shouldn't have worn them.

Kai's hand was still attached and laced with Ziggy's as the older boy grabbed a pillow with his free hand and placed it behind his head.

Kai noticed as Ziggy lay down facing him, that the older teenager had the most dazzling green eyes he had ever seen. They stood out under pink hair and didn't look natural; they were just pure green; not even a trace of any other colour in the world except for the black pupil centre, not even other tyres of green.

They were…enchanting to Kai.

"You don't look like the sort of person who'd been hanging around this dump- where you from?" Ziggy asked; a thick accent of street talk which gave the idea he'd been on the streets for much longer than Kai had.

"I'm from Russia" Kai whispered, looking at his lap, and at their joined hands; he felt a blushed spread over his pale cheeks.

"Hm; you looked too pale to be from around here; how the hell'd you get from Russia to Japan? You couldn't have walked"

Kai felt the blush spread down his neck; even though he'd now let go of the boy's hand, Ziggy still held it firmly, "I live in Japan…I'm from Russian, but we moved around a lot."

"You must be loaded" he spoke as if he respected Kai; not just for his money; but maybe for something else Kai couldn't quite place.

"I'm not, at least not anymore" he muttered.

"Aw- that's alright shit; you know, people around here'll do anything for money but don't you give them red cent for one!" he told him sternly, "They're a lot of pot heads and your money won't be put to good use at all; they're all just looking for another way to get high" he paused to lie back down, "Crazy fucks"

"How…how long have y-you been on the street?" Kai shivered at the cold gust of wind that blew through the broken window; soft snow flakes flowing with it from the Japanese winter.

Ziggy shrugged, "Guess I've always been here; my ma and I used to live in crap shack number 7 back down town; but one day I suppose she just got abducted or got sick uv seeing me; she just left an never came back. Funny; you'd think I'd care more for her but ya can't really when all she did was use you ta get more money for drugs'n'stuff"

Kai was looking at the ground and his shoulders were shaking; his nails digging into Ziggy's hand, cutting the skin.

Ziggy rose up onto one elbow, "Hey, shit? What's tha matta?"

Kai rose up his head to face Ziggy's; his eyes huge with tears and his face streaked with them; he'd thought he worn them all away but it appeared not.

"Hey, kid…don't cry"

Ziggy appeared uncomfortable with this, like he'd never had to deal with a little kid crying around him before.

Kai opened his mouth in a loud whine and threw himself into Ziggy's arm; the blood stained top rubbing against his own cheek but the blood was washed away by tears.

Ziggy's body stiffened before he wrapped his arms around Kai's shaking frame; soothing him with word whispered.

"I miss my mum" he wailed.

It seemed like an incredibly childish thing to do; even for Kai; but all Ziggy's talk about his mum and how little she'd meant to him, its just made him miss his own mum so much more because he cared for her more than Ziggy ever had for his.

The cut on Ziggy's cheek was spilling blood onto Kai's blue hair, but he didn't mind; just having someone to hold onto, someone to cry in front of without being afraid; it was just like having his mum back.

"Hey, you loose her or sumthing?" Ziggy asked wiping away Kai's tears; the smaller boys face merely inches away from his own injured one, his thumbs brushed Kai's cheek so gently that even though he was crying, Kai's body still found enough blood to blush, "Cause we can go looking for her if ya want?"

Kai sniffed; shaking his head, "My grandpa killed her! And my papa- they left me all alone with him!" he cried; more angry than upset now, "They promised to protect me but he killed them both and took me away! They lied to me!"

Kai stopped yelling the minute he felt the back of Ziggy's hand connect with his cheek. It felt like his jaw had been broken and the one ring Ziggy wore had scratched his face; the shock was enough to shush him.

"I don't want cha ever to say that again! At least your parents cared about ya! Mine used me for money; I was a tool; just cause your parents weren't invincible you've gone against them; some son you are! Betraying them as soon as they break one promise; and your grandpa sounds like one fucked up manic to kill his own family"

Ziggy pushed Kai away from him and stood up, hissing in pent up angry he kicked the cabinet and smashed a hole right through it; Kai just stared shocked after him; one hand on his cheek, the side of his face was numb with pain.

Tears began to fill up his cheeks and Ziggy turned to snap at him again, "Don't you cry around here; around otha people around this dump- they won't feel mercy just cause you start to cry! Don't show them you're weak- never show them that!"

Kai looked up at this boy- he seemed like a real tough kid- but somehow Kai saw something that went deeper; a kinder person.

He stood up and walked over to the taller boy; wrapping his arms around him; no real expression on his face; as if he were just…trying something out.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, touching Ziggy's scar with soft fingers.

The teenager winced, by placed his hand on Kai's waist, "Not usually"

Kai smiled, "Maybe I can help you clean it up?"

Their heads had moved ever so slightly, bent at angles, their eyes half closed as breath tickled lips, "If ya want…"

A lips were pressed together, Kai having the urgency of lust over take his young mind like a drug; Ziggy having more knowledge of this in his life should have known what it was like; but with Kai it seemed different, it seemed…more passionate.

Ziggy forced his tongue into Kai's mouth and the smaller boy's eyes widened at something he'd never experienced before.

Slowly Ziggy began to step back; taking Kai's body with him as they kissed; lowering Kai to the dirty floor and looking over the perfect body; blush daunting both their cheeks.

"Ziggy... what's your real name?" Kai asked in a lust filled voice.

"My mam used to call me Cain when I was really small… but more people know me as Ziggy" he whispered, ravishing Kai's pale neck with hickies.

"_Cain… that's a nice name_"

And soon Ziggy let his street life take control… and Kai was naked on the floor; Ziggy taking him like the other boy had, entered him with more passion the other boys had ever shown; every touch seemed to have a thousand tales to tell while the others had been meaningless.

Kai actually let himself be taken willingly; no thought was placed on the matter as he was pounded into on the cold floor, Because no matter how cold this place was; Ziggy's hands gave him all the warmth and love he'd ever expected from a person.

And everything in his life just seemed to wash over him as this act of perfect sin was committed.

Moans of pleasure and lust ringing out through the empty area; the only people hearing were doped up and past them as things of their imaginations, but for Kai every touch was real.

Small gasps became loud moans as Ziggy went faster and faster. Deeper and deeper.

Passion; lust; sin; sex; love; confusion; pain; ecstasy; blood; tears; more; faster; deeper.

Kai moved along with Ziggy (his body moving by itself) making himself grow more pressurise and more longing.

"Cain!" he groaned as his thighs wrapped around Ziggy's hips and he rubbed up and down. The pleasure and lust increasing. Ziggy's own moans mixing with his.

Their sweat mixing- everything mixing- in their actions.

Ziggy rubbing his hand up and down Kai's length as he continued making Kai feel like he was ready to burst.

When he did he felt the white substance run over Ziggy's slim fingers and down onto his pelvic bone.

Cain fell over him; both of them breathing deeply and strongly.

This new feeling washed over Kai and he buried himself in Cain's chest; the older boy hugging him for all he was worth.

And in the back streets of the alleys smoke arose from cigarettes and the world continued spinning; but with a new light for Cain and Kai.

* * *

He bit his lip hard as he kept rocking to and fro, his hands at the sides of his head, tearing at his soft, red hair as they dug deeper. He didn't want to come out, he couldn't move away from his spot, wanted to just stay here on his own...away from everyone and everything.

Someone was calling his name, but the sound of the voice was so far away, he couldn't hear it properly, neither did he care. He wanted everyone to just leave him alone...after what happened.

Everything had seemed normal that day, like it was just another day at the Abbey...

Olivia had woken him up and fed him as usual, even though he could manage eating on his own now, he still pretended to be weak and helpless sometimes...just to make her take care of him...he liked it when she was so gentle and nice towards him.

She was like...a mom to him, he thought, and he didn'tt want her to ever leave him...his head was still filled with memories from a forgotten past he couldn't understand. The images of a woman with red, fiery hair like himself...He wanted to know more about her...but Olivia refused to say anything to him about his past...she always told him that to be digging in forgotten things never brought anything good for anyone.

His hands were soaked red with the blood pouring from the cuts in his palms, dripping onto his white clothes, leaving difficult stains. He didn't care, it didn't matter to him. A soft whimper escaped his parted, pink lips, holding a desperate tone to it that would make anyone pity him.

Why had Olivia brought him down there? Down to...that place. He chewed even harder on his lip, the blood starting to trickle down his chin and jaw. Why had she taken him to the basements? The place...he could remember how his throat had been ripped open, how his body had been stuck inside a tube filled to the rim with green liquid he couldn't escape. He was frightened of the basements, the men in the white coats. And the room she had brought him to had been so small...he thought, a lump forming in his throat.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Olivia? Where are we going? I don't want to be down here...,"he asked nervously, clutching her hand tightly. She shook him off and sighed heavily, looking down at him with a look that he couldn't understand.

"Tala…understand this, I have no choice…ok? I have to do as he says, I want you to know that," she answered sadly. He still didn't understand what was going on. And she didn't let him...hold her hand either, not even when he was scared. These last days she hadn't let him cuddle her as much as before, she didn't run her fingers through his hair anymore or held him until he fell asleep. Was she about to leave him? Just like...his mother had done? He wanted her to stay with him, wanted her to take care of him.

They stood before a huge door, shaped in cold metal. Tala watched curiously as she pushed a button and made the door open up to them. She urged him to go inside, pushing him in front of herself.

Tala hid behind her as a man in a white coat came walking over to them, his face looking strict. He didn't like this man, he could tell already now.

He listened as the two grown ups talked...about him, he realised after a little while. But why did they call him nr.1? His name was Tala...nr.1, they knew that!

"Well thank you, Olivia...Now leave me to take care of the boy...You can come pick him up in five hours, we'll be done by then I recon"

Tala's eyes widened as Olivia stepped away from him. He grabbed her by the wrist, holding onto her tightly as he stared at her with fear displayed across his features.

"Don't go, I don't wanna be alone! I don't want to…"He couldn't speak any further, a whimper came from his mouth.

It broke her heart to see the boy begging her to stay like this...But she didn't have a choice...Boris had told her that Tala's training would start, and there was nothing she could do to stop him from turning this child into the perfect warrior. So she brushed him off and walked away from him, biting her lip hard not to cry as she heard Tala start crying badly, protesting when the scientist in the white coat held him back.

"OLIVIA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling hard to get free from the grip the man had on his shoulders. It was no use though, he knew that. This man was much stronger than him...he was just a little child.

Tears blinded his sight as he kept calling for her to return to him. This man meant him harm, he could feel it. And the room was so…small, it felt as if the walls were coming closer by every second that passed by.

He was dragged harshly along over to a metal table, and no matter how hard he struggled they easily strapped him down after taking off his clothes…leaving him in his boxers. He kept crying, shouting at them to leave him alone. They injected strange liquids into his body, checking his reaction to them. It was when the walls seemed to be about to crush him that he went out of his mind with fear.

The scientist had never been prepared for the little boy to tear off the straps that kept him down, nor for him to fight back as well as he had done. Tala had grabbed a knife and gutted one of the men in the stomach before he ran off, his hands wet with crimson blood.

**-End flashback-

* * *

**

Why had they done that..? They had been treating him just as if he was some experiment, a toy to be tossed around and played with. Didn't they knew that he was a human being too? That he was a boy...just like they had been long ago?

But most of all...he didn't understand why Olivia had left him. His heart was swelling in his chest, making him gasp for air. He felt dizzy after all the drugs they had injected into his blood while they could keep him on a leash. He hated those men, he knew that now. He would train and get strong so he could fight them back. Despite his vision being blurry and his feet shaky he stood up and left his hideout, his face calm.

Olivia burst into the room when he unlocked the door, her face worried. She hugged him tightly, pressing him towards herself.

"Tala! I got so worried about you when they said you had ran away!" she stated, stroking his hair lovingly. But when she leaned back and saw the look on his face...She froze. His icy blue eyes now truly resembled ice, holding a strange cold she had never seen in this child before.

So...it had started, she thought bitterly .Innocence was never something that lasted in the Abbey.

* * *

NOOO! Tala come back to us- and phew- it was getting pretty hot with Kai and Cain no?

**Paradise**


	6. Chapter 6

**You might hate us you might love us- (bra-two's fault sorry) but we did it so we're off to hide (hides away)**

**Thank you reviewers (glomps)

* * *

**

**Mechanical Bruising  
****Chapter 6**

Kai's long eyelashes fluttered open at the tiny ray of sunlight that fell onto the bed he lay in; strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him so protectively that he thought he might melt inside the hold.

The early birds couldn't be heard from the dump of a house and as he moved slightly he saw the roof above him; the one holding thousands of kilograms of debris off of them; let a tiny lump of dust fall down while it groaned.

Before he'd been afraid of it collapsing on him; but it hadn't for the past 2 years so he'd gotten used to it. It wasn't so scary anymore, nothing seemed scary anymore; he brought the hands around him up to his lips and he kissed them.

He turned to face the sleeping boy behind him.

Soft magenta hair covered his face and the start of his shoulders; Kai thought this hair was a wonderful colour but the boy always complained it was girly and that's why he got seen as a weakling in the streets. Green eyes were shut peacefully; a huge healed scar on his cheek, Kai's delicate fingers brushing over the shiny pink skin.

It was in the shape of a swastika; Kai frowned as he remembered when Ziggy had told him how he'd gotten it.

Ziggy was Jewish and he'd run across a couple of Jew haters; they'd carved that into his skin but because he didn't want anyone to see it he'd let the blood run and smear anyone's view of it. Until Kai had cleaned it.

Ziggy was 16 right now; making him 4 years older than Kai; who'd grown from being the pathetic 10 year old who knew nothing about the streets; but it wasn't such a big deal in their relationship, because...Kai had found the once person he'd been searching for all his life.

Someone who would love and protect him no matter what...and someone who wouldn't die on him.

* * *

The boy fell to his knees on the other side of the dish, gasping for air, his breathing shallow as his lungs were having trouble functioning normally. Huge, salty teardrops fell from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks before splashing onto the ground soundlessly.

"Take him away!" a harsh male voice sneered. The defeated boy raised his head and blinked through the tears, realising what was happening. A look of panic came to his face as two men grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away.

"DONT LET THEM DO THIS!" he screamed helplessly and fought as best he could, no use though.

The man that had given the order walked over to him, a little smirk on his face as he placed a finger under his chin to look into his cold, icy blue eyes. Tala wanted to slap the hand away, to shout at the bastard to leave him alone. But this was the head of the Abbey...Boris. No one ever raised their voice against Boris.

"Well done, my boy. You're dismissed for now".

Tala nodded and walked away. He could feel the eyes of the other children on his back, burning in their stares, like they could see right through him. He shrugged it off and melted into the shadows. The beyblade in his pocket glowed slightly, radiating warmth.

These last two years had been a living hell for Tala, filled with pain, torture and beatings. Everyday he had to grit his teeth and keep his head raised high to not break down into tears in front of everyone. He had been destined to be the top blader at the Abbey, Boris kept telling him all the time, telling him that he should be grateful.

There was a flash of anger and sadness in his eyes. He would never ever forgive Boris for all the pain he had gone through.

Olivia raised her head as he entered the room, a little smile on her face.

"You are early back, Tala..."

He said nothing, just stared at her with his so ever cold and distant eyes, pain hidden deep within them. Olivia sighed as he walked off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Another bad day, she thought. She knew how much the red-haired angel loathed taking orders from Boris, to be ordered to defeat and test the younger Abbey boys to see if they were worthy to stay. No one ever defeated Tala.

She just wished that things could have turned out differently.

Inside the room Tala was pacing around.

He hated it when everyone stared at him, stared at him like he was some kind of freak; they remembered when he was weaker than them, it was a distant memory for him; back when he'd been innocent- back when he'd been alive!

Sitting down upon his bed he drove his hand into his pocket and took a white beyblade out, a wolf imprinted in the middle; it glowed blue as if to comfort him.

This abbey; this place, it all made him sick… he wanted to forget everyone, everything he'd ever learnt here. He knew it was nothing but lies; power would bring you nothing because…Boris would hold the power over you and he would steal your own away from you.

You were just a pawn in a twisted game of chest.

He had thought of many ways of escaping this place, knew every hidden door and every passage out of this hell hole, the bad thing was every single one of them led to either a dead end or a forbidden area of the abbey which was swarming with guards, all who gladly had fun in his punishment.

His hand gripped tighter around the beyblade, his eye brows furrowed in anger.

Why did he deserve being here! What had he done to be so special in Boris' eyes, why did everyone hate him just because he tried to survive?

As Tala stormed past his window, deep in anger, he almost didn't notice the amazing glimpse outside.

The abbey gates…they were……_open_…

He'd never seen them open in all his time here, and he'd been here for 14 years…well that's what people told him… they told him he'd been born here, his parents had both been abbey workers, special chosen to breed him.

He chuckled bitterly… breed… it was like he was some animal, but that's what they were all here…just animals.

He slid open the window, Olivia had special privileges as Boris' right-hand, and he smelt the air; his ice eyes staring amazed and…slightly happy at the open gates.

All the lights were off and most children asleep; it was midnight and the abbey had a sharp 9pm curfew, he only got out of this rule as some lessons ran longer for the more advanced students; it was pitch black and he was sure no other person could see the gates were open.

He only could because he had excellent vision; it was almost red and green mixed at this time of day. He didn't know why his eyes were different; asking everyone just proved useless because he knew everyone would betray you sooner or later.

Even his parents had abandoned him… or they had been killed.

Lots of children died at the abbey, but the place was so complex and well funded that no one ever found out about the deaths that mass numbered in this one building.

He slipped his blade into the pocket of his white trousers; shedding his outer jumper, leaving him in an orange t-shirt, he was afraid the white would stand out; darker colours would stay covered in the dark.

He checked behind him; his bed unmade even after he'd sat on it; his door not locked… he'd have to leave the window open as well… why not let them know he'd escaped… he wasn't going to die in this abbey like so many others.

The Director had become his most hated enemy since the beginning, since he'd refused to pick him up because he was mentally confused… because he wasn't _perfect_

He wanted that man to suffer knowing his perfection had escaped; his perfection had kicked dirt in his eyes and told him he wasn't perfection.

And he jumped from the 5th story building, and he landed with no broken bones and ran for the exit, the gates to heaven…

* * *

Kai held Ziggy's hand tightly; it was pitch dark at night and he heard the gently clink of metal upon metal as Ziggy's trusted gun hit against the metal of his own beyblade. Kai had introduced it to him, because even if Kai hated to beyblade he loved Dranzer so much that he wanted Cain to find his very own special Bitbeast.

Ziggy hadn't yet found that Bitbeast but with Kai's training he'd learnt how to blade professionally, and even though the gangs still used drugs and violent, used death to show their power, sometimes they had beybattles since the increase of the sport.

Kai clutched his hand tighter and Ziggy smiled back, stopping their walking through the streets to peck him on the lips, making Kai smile. If there was anyone who'd saved Kai from certain death more than once it was Ziggy.

With out the magenta haired boy he was sure he'd be dead on his first night, then again wasn't that when Ziggy had threatened him? He laughed remembering.

A soft scuffle in the dustbins notified them people could be around and they started up their pace again, moving swiftly through the streets like only they could.

A sudden crash of a dustbin behind them, trash flying everywhere, Kai turning shocked to see who it was, his hair whipping about his face, catching the gleam of a silver gun in the night before Ziggy yelled at him and wrapped his arms around Kai's upper body, yanking him from the spot and beginning to run down the alleyways.

Kai gasped and shut his eyes, holding on tightly to Cain's shoulders; his hair whipping about him, his legs wrapping around his lovers waist as the boy jumped over a dustbin, knocking it over to the side as he did so to knock the others off their trail.

The loud explosion dug into Kai's brain and a nearby wall just to the right of his head was broken to bits, debris of filthy bricks went all over the alleyway, the shock causing Ziggy to stumble slightly, but he kept his balance and shot back up; gripping Kai tighter, as he regained his balance.

Kai felt the magenta hair tickle his nose and something in the bottom of his stomach sunk. Something bad was going to happen and he knew it.

But as another bullet barley missed the side of his head the feeling was shaken away and he smiled clinging onto Ziggy and kissing the boys neck for comfort. They ran from guns every night, they would make it out of this one like always.

* * *

Tala slipped under a nearby truck waiting in the depo department of the abbey, listening closely to the Russian spoken between drivers.

He didn't know how he knew, but he did, he knew that the gate was exactly 20 feet to his north-east and that to get to it he needed to slip pass the depo, which was the only place lit in this darkness that swallowed the abbey.

He heard thick footsteps of metal heels go up some stones steps and a short rustling inside the depo department before all was silent.

He slipped carefully from under the truck and heard someone shout out at him from behind; he turned swiftly and gave a kick to the man in the face, he slammed against the white truck and Tala placed him so he was underneath the truck, hidden; quickly turning and sprinting for the next piece of shadow to hide in; he pressed himself against the stone wall and felt his eyes click, suddenly certain things were red in the middle while pale yellow on the outside, some things blue; seeing only heat.

He'd often asked if other people had their eyes change sights like this but people just replied that he was crazy and after asking once he never asked again. This was all before Olivia's betrayal, he felt his fists ball tightly, it clicked again after a scan and everything was in a deep red, the gates closer than ever.

He made a dash for it and slipped out of the wire mess, feet hitting the dirt path that led into the nearest Japanese city; he'd recently been transferred with Boris to a Japanese Biovault, he would have been returning in two days time back to his home land, Russia.

The dim lights of the city came into view and suddenly everything snapped back to normal vision; his feet pounding heavily upon the dirt path which soon turned to concrete steadily, his chest heaving with his panting breath, his beyblade hitting against his leg in steady rhythm.

He stopped just outside the street; his eyes turning back to how far he'd run; the abbey was just a distant smudge on the only high mountain around.

Had he really done it? Had the really escaped the abbey?

Had it really been that easy?

* * *

Kai ducked as another stray bullet was aimed and fired at them. Ziggy dodged behind a narrow alley way and jumped high; gripping onto the fire-escape and climbing for all he was worth; Kai holding on tightly to his back (he'd been moved during the run) his eyes clasped shut; his hands felt the gun and beyblade in each of Ziggy's breast pockets of the shirt Kai'd bought for him.

When he said bought he meant stolen of course. Money was non-existence in the streets so they had to steal everything; Kai's mother had told him stealing was wrong, but Ziggy had told him there were no wrong or right…and Ziggy was the one still alive.

Ziggy soon reached the top in record speed and rolled over onto the roof of the building; placing Kai down and gripping the boy's smaller hand firmly within his own.

"Don't you dare let go!" he said firmly, the distance sound of bullets being aimed at the fire escape, the clambering of many feet after them.

Kai nodded and they began to run.

"_If you give up half way you will die_" Kai nodded.

Kai's breath was in sharp gasps as his feet pounded across the hard roof; Ziggy's hand moving with his own as they moved with the wind.

They soon came to the edge of this building and Ziggy let Kai jump across to the next first; the smaller boy just getting across it; slipping down onto his hands and knees, Ziggy following quickly, gripping his hand and yanking him upwards and the sounds of the feet upon the fire-escape grew louder.

Kai's eyes grew wide as the next downward journal came.

He lowered onto his knees and his hands gripped the drain pipe he was going to slide down; a bullet crashed into the ground right in front of his face.

"GO!" Ziggy yelled, pushing his body off the wall, he cried out as he slid down roughly, his fingers burning and cutting on the steal bolts that held it together, he landed hard onto the top of a huge dustbin, rolling off of it, he looked up instantly, waiting for Cain to follow him.

He screamed.

Ziggy was just about to follow him when 3 or more bullets showered him; hitting him in the chest twice and in the back of the head; blood was poured into the wind and his body fell hard into the dustbin, hair and the shirt Kai had gotten him fluttering up, and he rolled off to land in front of Kai.

Kai's eyes were huge and full of tears.

"CAIN!"

He made a move to go to the boy right in front of him; the dead boy who still bled; but the noise from above made him move behind the dustbin, hiding for all his was worth while he began to hyperventilate.

"_Hey; I think we got him_"

* * *

Tala wandered the streets, enjoying his new found freedom when he heard a lot of noise, bullet noises coming from the roofs above him.

His eyes quickly saw two boys jump one after another over a roof top, his eyes closing up upon the first who was a young bluenette; a young _pretty_ bluenette.

But they soon disappeared and he saw bullets follow them, his senses picked up and he began to run to the end of the alley way, changing and bending on meeting those kinks in the alleyways compared to the roof path and followed the ones running.

He turned the corner and saw only a dead boy fall from the sky; blood falling down his and over his body and clothes.

The sight was sickening because he landed right in front of the bluenette; who screamed the boys name, but with the noise of the ones who had been shooting he hid behind the dustbin; the other boy surely dead; Tala's other visions could not pick up any signs of life; cold and motionless, but still bleeding.

Tala turned back, breathing deeply, pressed against the wall as he heard the other people above them talk quick Japanese; a language he still did not understand.

Eventually they left the sight and after 10 empty minutes of deep breathing Tala heard the boy hidden begin to move; loud sorrowful moans erupting from his mouth; Tala watched sadly, wanting to tear his eyes away, yet he couldn't.

The boy began to mutter in Japanese, until he was screaming; clutching and kissing onto the dead boy body as if he'd been his only life line.

Tala tore his eyes away and began to run; run anywhere as long it was far away from that place.

The found his feet pounding with a new adrenaline back on the dirt road; the memory of that dead boy, and the one who'd sobbed over him still in his mind, fresh and sorrowful.

The found himself back at the abbey, back inside, and he ran up to Olivia, burst through the doors and threw himself at her; she was shocked of course but he began to sob tears into her stomach as he held onto her for support like he'd done so many years ago… and he cried as much as the other boy did; like it were over a dead body.

* * *

Kai gripped onto Cain's body, moaning the boys name over and over again, yelling at him why did he have to die, and claiming he'd left him to die; all these accusations pouring out of his mouth to wash over a dead body, staring up at him with lifeless green eyes he been looking into this very morning; the mouth he'd kissed having a trail of blood leaking out, his chest in pieces and Kai's head rapidly covering in blood as he screamed.

Why did everyone he love die? Why did they always leave him, why, why, why, why, why, why!

Why did they always leave him when he needed them most; why did they leave him so alone?

Tears poured from his eyes and pathetic sobs rose to the empty dead sky; dead as Cain was.

The boy's body didn't reply, and he kept expecting it to. For Ziggy to come back to life and tell him it'd just all been a joke. He'd slap him of course but he'd be so happy he was alive that he wouldn't mind.

He just wanted him back… and he wanted it so badly it made him sick.

He threw up nearby and by now his mourning had died down to pathetic tears running down his face like waterfalls, he removed the shirt from Ziggy's body; it had 2 huge bullet holes in the back and was drenched in blood, but he felt strange as he slipped it over his clothes, held it tight to his body, as if it was Ziggy himself.

He felt the warm reassurance of the gun in the left breast pocket; the blade in the right.

He took the blade out and felt more tears come.

He couldn't do anything for the body; he couldn't phone the police because he had no phone, no money, no story, they could easily think he'd killed him. But he didn't want to leave Ziggy's body to rot.

Picking it up he began to weep again and he shuffled away, blood trailing after him like a mark of death. Everywhere he'd go people would die, and he didn't like that.

Maybe he should just shut off from the world, to protect people… to keep them safe from the reaper that followed him.

He reached the place where he lived; and gently lay Ziggy's bleeding body upon the mattress they had sex in so many times; he kissed the boy's forehead.

"_You're hair is so pretty_"

He brushed it away and, pressed his lips against the cold un-responding ones of his love's, he then pulled the sheet over the body and stood up; his face hidden from view as he stood over the bed, the ghostly shape of a human under the sheets frightened him.

He felt Dranzer grow warm in his pocket and he pulled the blade out, staring at the shining Bitbeast with confused, clouded eyes.

Ziggy had loved to beyblade; Kai hated it, hated it because it reminded him of his grandfather, but clutching Dranzer tightly in his hand he removed the bitchip and placed the blade upon Ziggy's chest; pulling out Ziggy's blue and red blade, he slipped the bitchip in and it clicked so easily.

Now when he bladed he would think only of Ziggy- of Cain, his fingers brushed over the spray painted wall of the living room; the body behind him now; the wall that held his lovers name.

He tightened the cloth of Ziggy's blood drenched top around himself, his face dry, tears long since used… he would always cry for Ziggy of course, but he was scared… he couldn't remember anything about his mother's looks, would he forget what Ziggy looked like? Would he forget about Ziggy? He didn't ever want to forget; but he was afraid he would; because right now as he was leaving the house; leaving to continue Ziggy's love of Beyblading, as he was leaving Ziggy's face was an empty shadow he was slowly forgetting.

But he had a photo in the back of his trousers, a photo they'd managed to take in a booth after thieving money. It showed them happy and together; he was sitting on Cain's lap and their cheeks were pressed in happiness.

But more importantly…it showed them both alive…alive and together.

And slowly…he began to wander far away from the house; passing as if in a daze, and he vaguely heard Beyblades spinning; his own zombie self brought him into the clearing; 4 young boys who were all older than himself turned his way with menacing stares; his mind was still back in shock over Ziggy's sudden death and with a dead voice he spoke

"………_I want to join_"

* * *

**(Still hiding you know)**

**Paradise**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mechanical Bruising  
****Chapter 7**

Darkness looms over head in the backstreets of Japan, a thick smoke from restaurant kitchens looms in the air, along with the smoke of cigarettes and any other joint available. Dustbins are turned over and their filth spread across the decease infested floor.

Kai Hiwatari stepped over the common drunk or unconscious person and turned his nose up. The state these people were in made him sick. Even though he'd been on the streets for 4 years he still held his rich manor in which everything dirty was scum.

His Dranzer blade was clutched tightly in his hand and he kissed the blade; the bitchip glowing warmly as if responding.

He missed Cain terribly, but he'd kept with the promise of becoming the best beyblader in the world, because that's what he knew Cain had wanted to be. He would become world champion to prove his love to Cain; who he was sure was watching him from heaven.

The plain white shirt was over his clothes and he'd worn it every day since his death.

No one questioned that he never changed that shirt because no one else in the backstreets ever changed; at least he washed. He snuck into the football showers just before they shut, yet when he knew no footballers would be left; once he'd been part of an attempted rape but he felt so strongly about Cain's ownership over him that he'd beaten them within an inch of their live and after showering had spat on them as he left.

Joining the Bladesharks was a risky deal he'd been crazy enough to make. He'd had to take on the leader nicknamed Rizo; he'd almost lost until Rizo exclaimed that if he lost he'd be used as a bed mate, to which his team-mates had agreed. Kai was disgusted and managed to win, dethroning Rizo and becoming the new leader of the Bladesharks, instantly punishing those who'd liked the idea of him as a bed mate.

He'd told them up close and personal that he was taken.

He even fashioned him a Nickname that he was sure 'Ziggy' would have been proud of.

Since he was leader of the Bladesharks (which soon became the most ruthless team in the backstreets- and most successful) he'd been asked what they were to call him. Kai was too personal, and Kai knew he was only to be addressed as this by a lover or when someone felt rebellious towards him.

He'd been dubbed, CEO. The leader of everything.

After he'd maximised his skills he'd gone after the bastards who'd killed his lover and he'd murdered 5 of them in cold blood.

* * *

The golden light of the sun vanishing seemed to make the tall buildings of this city glow like gold; their reflections blinding his sight slightly. It looked just like a fairytale city from a book...and he liked what he saw. But as it had been back in Russia…there were no hills here for the sun to vanish behind, it was hidden by the skyscrapers as it slowly disappeared out of sight. He stood watching for just a little longer, stunned at the colours that seemed to dance and blend in the sky, sparks of orange, pink and yellow. There are no such thing as fairytales, he reminded himself as he stepped away from the window and walked across the room.

The world was just one big, fucking lie, and that was the truth...he thought gloomily as he started pacing around in the room, hands stuffed in his pockets. The room was the same as he had used last time he was in Japan. Olivia had made sure he would get this room for this stay as well, knowing how terrified he was of closed in spaces. He couldn't explain it though...he just freaked out if he started feeling shut in or trapped.

He didn't want to wait around here anymore...He wanted to be free and live his own life. Boris would come to get him in two hours for another experiment for him to participate in down in the basement labs. As easily as he had escaped last time…he could probably do it again without any trouble. He really wanted to kill Boris for all the things he had been put through in his life at the Abbey...but the need to feel freedom was tearing at him with great force. Making up his mind he cast one last glance over his shoulder before climbing the window...and jumping from it.

Finally standing outside the Japanese Abbey he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He couldn't understand how they could make it so easy to escape this place...honestly, he couldn't have been the only one to have managed it before…not only had he did it once, but twice! He snorted at the stupidity of the staff and walked away from the building.

The night air felt cool against his face, yet warmer…a lot warmer than it would back in Russia. Not that cold affected him very much really. It never had. While other Abbey boys would be freezing to death during winter, he wouldn't even feel cold. It was like neither low nor high temperatures affected him at all. He hadn't thought much about it before, but he was…different from the other children indeed. That was probably why they all feared him...he was a lonesome boy. The person closest to him was Olivia, and not even she would be let close as much anymore…not after what happened back some time, when she left him with the scientists…in that small room. He could clearly remember all the torture he had been put through by that madman of a doctor.

Like the streets of any big city, Tokyo was never quiet, not even at night. There were flashy lights everywhere, people walking or driving…people laughing, drunken people, normal people...other people. No matter where he turned there were people. He liked this city…there was never any chance to feel alone in this crowd that surrounded him constantly.

His feet lead him to a small park nearby, soft green grass and trees giving humanity a little break from the chaotic daily life. He walked down the path at his feet, hands stuffed into his pockets as he took in every rock, every tree and strand of grass. Such a peaceful place...

A shout broke the silence, his wary ears snapping it up easily. He furrowed his brows, his fingers gripping around his beyblade in the pocket. Was someone getting hurt? It hadn't sounded like it...but you could never be certain. Either way he should check it out, he thought and speed up his pace.

Bursting through some bushes he stopped dead in his tracks as he was faced with something familiar. Further away from him stood...the little blue-haired beauty, the one he had seen last time he was in this town. But the boy didn't seem as little anymore...He had grown even prettier, taller than he had used to be...his wild, blue hair even spikier than Tala could remember. He would never forget the intense look of sorrow and pain on the boys face when his friend was shot and killed by that other gang...But now, the blue-haired boys face was lacking of all emotion, his face a blank mask.

Something was going on over there...a beyblade battle, He thought curiously, The boy seemed to be fighting against another, much larger boy with typical Japanese features and dark hair and eyes.

He wanted to see if the boy could win, and stepped closer.

* * *

Kai knew he could win, it was basically because of all the anger fuelling him, this hatred keeping his firebird's flame so scorching hot as she rose with a screech of war his opponent back down with his hands up at his face, little ghosts of flames licking his skin so he cried out.

The other members of the Blade Sharks were standing off to his side, not cheering him on because he stood firmly on the belief this game could not be won by teamwork, it was only the blader participating so it was only the blader winning.

His opponent however, had another boy cheering him on, telling him to rip him to pieces, he scoffed, as if.

He didn't become best in these parts for nothing. He didn't play around like this boy was doing. He didn't play to souly win; he played to keep alive the tiny piece of soul he had left of Cain.

His face was frozen, staring deep within the other boy's eyes for some retribution for killing someone so close he felt as if part of his soul was dead.

"Dranzer, Flame Sabour!" he pointed to the boys face, "Burn it away!"

With a flap of wings that sent embers cascading to the ground Dranzer launched an attack towards not the beyblade but the boy itself. Digging her claws deep with the face of the boy, letting her flames consume the body as she tore away part of the face.

The other boy choked on a scream and fell to the floor in terror as he watched what appeared to be his best friend getting brutally killed.

When the massacred was over Kai's opponent lay charcoal black and in a pool of his own blood, his skull showing slightly and a hand out-reached to his friend.

The other boy screamed loudly and scampered up, pointing a finger at Kai's face as he bent to pick up his blade with a natural face, soft and emotionless, " You fucking psycho! Why the hell did you have to kill him, why didn't you give him mercy! He had family you fuck pot!"

Kai slammed his fist into a near by brick wall and a huge crack followed as a hole appeared in it's side, the boy whimpering slightly and walked backwards ever so slightly as Kai brought up a face that simply melted with anger, "You think I didn't have family! None of you cared when you fucking shot Cain! You couldn't have just left us alone could you! You fucking shot him THREE times! Where was his mercy!" he grabbed the boy by the collar roughly and threw him to the ground, choking his cry with a foot in the chest and hands around his throat.

The boy's lips turned blue and his movements for freedom slowed more and more until he just lay there, eyes shut and mouth opened in petrified scream.

Kai stood up and hugged the blood stained shirt closer around his body, giving one last look at the two dead victims before walking off, and the other Blade Sharks knew not to follow him, and left in the other direction.

* * *

Tala, hidden behind the broken wall, let out a breath in the silence, his heart beating widely and his face dotted with slight speckles of blood.

And his eyes were wide staring at the opposite wall, watching as his tainted beauty walked around the corner holding a photo, and he reminded himself why he always ran back to the abbey.

His heart was beating insanely fast within his ribcage, if it beat any faster now he thought it might explode from the pressure. He could feel the adrenaline rush through his veins at tremendous speed. Why was it that...what the beautiful boy had done affected him so much? He had seen so many kids die before back at the Abbey; this should be no different...or was it? He didn't know.

The beauty disappeared out of sight, leaving him puzzled and frightened behind. How cold he had become since Tala saw him last time. He had been so ruthless, killing off those two boys without hesitating. And that scared Tala more than anything right now.

He looked up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds that had gathered; it would rain very soon. It would be best to find cover until the storm was over...But he didn't know these streets, where could he hide? With that question in mind he walked down the street, the same direction the beautiful boy had gone off to. People passing by cast him weird stares, and he wished they wouldn't. As he sat down on the stairs leading to a shop he could hear a woman whisper to her female friend; "Look at that kid...look at his hair! He looks like some sort of freak..."

A low growl emitted from his throat. They didn't even know him, and they were still talking of him behind his back! Sure, they were standing far away from him...but his hearing was too good to miss it.

"IM NOT A FREAK!" he shouted out loud, making everyone turn their heads to stare at him as if he had grown an extra head or something. He stomped down the street, his movements swift with anger and rage. How dare they? They knew nothing of all the things he had been through at the Abbey...how are they speak of him as if he was just some worthless brat?

With a lump in his throat he started to run, the droplets of water pouring down with might, soaking his little body. But he didn't stop running, he couldn't. He ran as if the devil himself was at his heels, tears in his eyes.

* * *

"WHAT? Are you saying the little runt has escaped?" sneered Boris, slamming his fist onto the desk angrily. Olivia gave a little nod, face lacking of any emotion at all. She was in fact happy that Tala had managed to get away from this place...that he might have the chance to get another life outside the Abbey, the only place he had ever known. It made her feel sad as well though…she loved that child as if he had been her own, she would miss him dearly. But hopefully he was better off now.

"Yes sir, apparently he jumped from his window. The guards found his tracks in the soil"

"He...jumped the window?" Boris asked shocked. "That was bloody four floors...seems like my little creation is stronger than I give him credit for," the man said with a little, evil smirk. Olivia felt a knot form in her stomach at seeing that smirk. He wouldn't let Tala get away...she could tell that he was planning to find him and bring him back. But she would do everything she could to stop that from happening.

* * *

He gasped for air as he sat down on the ground, hands shaking badly. All of his clothing was soaked wet, yet he couldn't seem to feel the cold creeping up on him as he hugged his knees. This place would have to do for now...he thought and let out a sigh. At the moment he was sitting inside a box in an alley, it was barely covering his small form from the pouring rain. Maybe tomorrow he could go look for a better place to hide...

The stormy clouds seemed to resemble what he felt like at the moment, the rain making everything seem dull and grey in the dark…was there even any hope? He didn't know…all he could do was to stay alive and make it through another day...and another...maybe he would see the little blue-haired beauty again...A little hope lit in his heart.

* * *

Kai clutched the picture in his hand angrily as he walked through the rain, so wrapped up in how that boy had had the nerve to beg for mercy that he almost crushed it between his fingers.

But he could never do that; the picture meant to much to him, it showed him innocent and care free- and Cain looked beautiful, the camera light had reflected off of his pink hair making it shimmer, it made Kai relax just to see it and he let out a tightened breath.

He ran a hand through hiswet hair, bringing back his hand he felt almost disgusted at himself. The finger tips were tainted red from the boy's blood, and Kai wanted to cry.

He felt like he was betraying himself and Cain, he didn't really believe in punishment because of all the terrible things Voltaire had done to him. He didn't believe in violence to get somewhere. But every day it was getting harder and hard to believe in that…he felt like he was becoming just like Voltaire.

And that thought made him sick.

He pocketed the photo along with Dranzer- after kissing her- and looked around the empty wreckage yard for anyone watching, seeing no one around he bent to the floor and sucked in his gut, squeezing in through the tiny rotting hole which somehow didn't seem to get bigger; the cold draft in this end of town seemed to freeze the mould from eating the wood.

His trousers got caught but he managed to un-snag them, only to get his shoe caught in it, unable to get it through he had to take it off and hope no one would steal it; it was a nice shoe and nice objects meant nice drugs around this area.

The cold seeped up through his soaked sock, one he'd managed to buy himself after he found out you could win money at certain beyblade contests. It made his life easier so everything he wore now was new, except Cain's shirt. He hadn't even gotten that washed, the blood was so far dried into it that a nuclear bomb couldn't get it out.

The old apartment was eerily quiet, after Cain's death Kai didn't want to sleep or even breath in here anymore, he'd moved in with the Beysharks who owned and paid for a warehouse and it even had heating, luxury of the best, in fact, this was Kai's first steps in the apartment since Cain died.

It was cold and it numbed his foot to the extreme where he though maybe he couldn't walk on it. The air froze the water dripping off of his body.

The light was on in his old bedroom, trailing a hand along the spray painted "Ziggy" he smiled and thanked the light instead of wondering who'd put it on.

He pushed open the door lightly and walked over to the covered body; scared at what he might find he still couldn't stop the natural movement that made to remove the cloth, holding his breath unknowingly he tore the sheet off and shut his eyes tightly, a short whimper escaping his mouth.

Moving his eye lashes a tiny bit he smiled for a short while before it fell in depression, opening his eyes fully he took Cain's hand and kissed each frozen finger tip.

He was slightly thankful for the cold now, it had frozen Cain's body so stiff that he hadn't even begun to rot which Kai thanked mostly because he didn't know how he would feel if he were kissing and begging to a half dead object.

"I miss you" it was the first thing he just needed to say, brushing a damp bang from Cain's forehead he kissed the soft skin there as well, "I took your blade, I hope you don't mind. I took it and I became the best blader in these streets, I'm leader of the blade sharks now, and I've killed almost everyone who I think was involved in your death, and I can't even lie and say I stopped there" his voice was quiet but he knew somewhere that maybe Cain was hearing him.

He crawled up on the bed, beside his love, and wrapped his arms around the dead neck, Cain's lifeless body stained with blood made Kai shiver but he didn't let go, "I killed two boys today because… I don't know why I did it. They foolishly challenged me and called me names before but I suppose that is no reason to kill" he sighed, why was it that everything felt better yet worse when he was with Cain; dead or alive.

"I wish you hadn't gone, maybe then… just maybe I'd be happy and I'd be cheering you on as you blade, cheering you as…you won… and-" Kai yawned, his energy seemingly drain from his very being, he never finished his sentence, but fell into a blank, black dream.

His mother once told him onto sinful, naught children had black dreams, and that they would get no love from parents, no kisses or hugs; but Kai swore as he floated in black, that he felt two strong arms wrap around him in a hug brushed with feather tips.

* * *

**(sniff) ANGEL HUG!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mechanical Bruising  
Chapter 8**

The rain had stopped sometime during the night...though the dark gloomy clouds still hung over the city of Tokyo like a thick blanket to keep the sun out, to keep all happiness down. In the little box of the alley icy blue eyes fluttered open to blink sleepily a couple of times before they looked around cautiously. For a moment Tala didn't know where he was, or why he was inside this...tiny box. He felt uneasy at the small space and crawled outside, his trousers absorbing the water pooling on the ground, his hands cold.

Stretching his limbs carefully he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. It was early in the morning still, he could tell with his inhuman senses that the day had barely begun. Tala made sure Wolborge was in his pocket before he sneaked out of the alley. There were people out on the streets already, hurrying to and fro, passing him by without taking notice of him at all.

He felt like avoiding the grown ups. They had called him freak, like he was worth less than them. He already hated them for calling him names. His name was Tala...though they couldn't possibly know that. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he walked down the street at his feet, not being familiar with these paths and alleys yet. He might as well try to find his way around here so he wouldn't get lost. His stomach growled in hunger, and he ignored it. Food was not the most important thing right now.

But as he passed by shop after shop, his nose catching the delicious smell of newly made bread, cakes and such, it became harder to resist. He stopped outside a cafe window, staring in at the people on the other side of the glass. Some of them gave him looks that clearly had pity written all over, others looked disgusted. But he couldn't care less...what made his eyes water was the fact that they all looked happy, accompanied by either family or friends. Both of them things he didn't and couldn't have-not even in his dreams. It hurt so badly, he wanted someone to take care of him…like Olivia had done, he missed her. But he couldn't go back to that life, no way!

He walked away with his head hanging low in defeat, tears in his eyes. People were about to bump into the young boy several times, but he made no move to get out of their way or even to look at them. He stopped in front of a small shop selling fruit and cakes, raising his head. Maybe he could...no one would miss an apple and some cake if he took, would they? Making up his mind that they wouldn't, he hurriedly snatched some apples and a piece of chocolate cake before running off, the shop keeper shouting at him to drag his ass back there. Tala ran for dear life, his heart pounding in his head insanely fast. He ran and ran…until he suddenly found himself lying on his back on the cold pavement.

Looking down at him were two boys, both of them apparently older than him. They did so not look pleased, he thought. The one on the left jerked Tala to his feet, fist clenched in front of the redhead's face. "Little thief…you stole from our district...do you really think we can let you get away with that?" the boy sneered, his grey eyes giving of a dangerous sparkle.

_Their district?_

"I was hungry" he simply replied. A knee gutted him in the stomach, making him bend over. He was used to torture back at the Abbey, he could handle this...this was nothing compared to what Boris had put him through. He stood back up straight, a blank look on his face. It was when a gun was pointed at his face that he understood that this time he'd better run instead of staying behind to fight...

* * *

Kai left the building where his lover lay frozen, tears still in his crimson eyes as he walked down the pavement. Shouting could be heard further ahead. He didn't care, it was something that happened all the time…probably just some gang members from different gangs that had crashed into each other and now were fighting like the fools they were. But as he spotted a redhead, about his age...maybe a little older getting threatened by two older boys something went off in his mind. Those two bastards...they had been in on killing Cain, he could remember their fucking faces! 

The redhead turned around and dashed off at full speed, closely followed by the other two that apparently were set on hunting him down no matter the cost. A low growl emitted from his throat. That boy...if he didn't interfere, the redhead would suffer the same fate as his lover had done...shot dead by the guns the fuckers had stolen somewhere. He didn't care about the redhead...he just didn't want anyone to end up dying the same way as Cain had done...With that thought in mind he followed.

* * *

Where could he hide? He didn't know these streets at all...and he was already lost, he could tell. Looking over his shoulder he sighed in relief when no one was there...he had lost their tail. 

Tala gasped in surprise as he was thrown into a wall by rough hands. Looking up he found one of his stalkers smirking evilly at him, the gun directed at him…again. "You got him?"

"Yeah...say your prayers, little shitball".

Tala closed his eyes and waited to the bullet to come…

"Leave him the fuck alone!" shouted another voice...a voice being slightly familiar. Cracking one eyes open he found the beautiful boy holding out his beyblade at the two bastards. There was a lump in his throat from fear. Why would the beauty be helping him?

"Oh...it's you…you're the captain of the Blade sharks right?" asked one boy, a mocking tone to his voice, as if he was considering the team unworthy. There was a flash of something dangerous in the blunettes eyes as he launched his beyblade at the boys, calling out his bit-beast in the middle of the street. People stopped to watch, curious and horrified by what was going on…and Tala, he was staring in awe as the little bluenette ordered his phoenix to attack.

The huge firebird released a fiery scream and went for the two gang members, ripping through their clothes with her claws, melting their skin with her heat. Screams of pain emerged, and all the time as the murders took place, Tala had his eyes glued to the face of the bluenette, seeing the cold and icy stare his eyes held, how lifeless he seemed. And it scared him like nothing else had ever done before.

Tala didn't know how many seconds or minutes had passed by before the two boys lay dead on the ground, screams rising from their spectators. Suddenly he was jerked to his feet for the second time that morning, a hand holding a tight grip on his wrist and pulling him along, away from the crowds. He ran for dear life, clinging onto the hand with all he had left of force in his body.

* * *

Kai actually had no idea where he was taking this stupid idiot for a boy. Who in this part of the city actually acted like he did? So clueless- he must have been from a higher state of mind and status, people like that made Kai sick, so it was yet another question to why he was saving this boy.

He had no answers… he just kept running, holding that thin and graceful hand within his own, keeping the owner of it close so the people running after them wouldn't catch him.

His ears were almost ready to burst, he could hear everything yet nothing at the same time, the wind rushing by blurred all the hatful curses people threw at them as they crashed their way through fruit and other kinds of shop stands, sending everything to the floor and raising the crowd's anger.

He actually didn't know why he'd acted so irrational in front of such a big crowd… normally he stuck to his blading away from prying eyes, deep within his personal back street boundaries where anything and everything was his, and if anyone else found out it was only said to make them fear him.

He didn't act as if he knew what they were saying but he did. They called him murdering, called him heartless and even though these accusations made him angry he couldn't help but think about them as he sometimes lay on the roof of the Beysharks warehouse, just waiting for someone to come along and grab him up, wanting to be away from everything yet stay at the same time.

He didn't want to be heartless or cold- he knew he wasn't, at least…he hadn't been. He'd been able to cry, he was snow, he wasn't ice, he was soft and caring and white not blue. He'd had someone to love and he'd been loved back.

Why did everything he touched die...

And he suddenly let the red heads fingers slip from his grip as if the fingers burned him, a horrific yet confusing thought coming to mind.

_I don't want him to die by my touch

* * *

Tala, although running wildly and breathing deeply, was thoroughly enjoying what was happening. As they ran away he couldn't help but smile even through everything. _

His feet were sore, they were twitching. At the abbey he didn't have to the runs, he hated wearing shorts and hated to run even more. Olivia had managed to talk Boris into letting him out of this sport.

Tala hated himself in shorts and T-shirt because of the back of his legs and arms, all the way down the back of his arms there was a soft pink line of flesh that didn't stand out but shimmering in the Russian sun. And the back of his legs looked fake, big scars that seemed to curl into each other to not completely meet and huge silver staples holding them together yet apart.

He hated his body. He wore polo-necks as well because of the bare-wire scar embedding into the flesh. He knew he was different but even so he didn't like it when people told him he was fake, he was a copy of a human, because he didn't really know it all that well. He knew lots of things, and Mr. Boris knew even more, and Tala wondered why he was seen so worthless in that man's eyes.

He wondered about a lot of things really, about life, death, these memories that came to him at random times, they all were of him yet he couldn't remember anything about them.

How could he have memories he couldn't remember? Was he really just a fake… just a copy?

He hoped not, because this blue-haired boy's hands, they felt warm as they held his own.

* * *

Kai stopped running as he let go of the boy's hand, the boy stumbled with the sudden movement and fell to the ground, scraping his face in the snow/dirt and crying out in shock more than anything else. 

As he rose he was on his knees and it seemed tears were running down his face which shocked Kai because the fall was so soft that not even a child would cry. What kind of wimp had he picked up now?

But he found, looking at the boy as he tried to wipe away the dirt and small trickle of blood from his tongue, that it was so oddly and pathetically adorable.

He found himself, with one look from the pathetic eyes on the ground next to him, noticing the red head was shorter than him, even though he looked older, and he helped wipe the dirt and tears away roughly. The boys face moving with his movements was made it difficult though.

When he was done he found his eyes connecting with frozen blue ones, the colour of ice yet somehow he found himself thinking of snow as he looked at them. When he finally ripped his own eyes away from the boy's he stood up but the boy stayed down on his knees.

He was really going to walk away, getting ready to turn…however he was stopped by a voice flowing light velvet and innocence.

"My name's Tala…" the boy seemed to be blushing and looking to his knees while he spoke and he made Kai beyond confused.

It was silent and Kai thought maybe the boy had gone mute but then he piped up again as he was thinking of leaving again.

"Do you have a name?"

Kai didn't think a boy like this- so weak and pitiful- deserved to know the name of someone so high in place, someone so powerful in these areas yet his voice box didn't agree.

"People call me CEO- but you can call me Kai" he grunted.

"Kai's a nice name" the boy blurted out smiling up at him and Kai felt his stomach do funny flip-flops as he found himself thinking that even though there was dirt smudged on those cheeks it didn't make this boy less perfect.

Kai watched as the boy closed his eyes in happiness and found his own mouth twitching to mirror the same smile, yet he couldn't -no matter how much he wanted to- he couldn't be seem without his mask.

He chose instead to think of his own speech to counter the boys, "Tala is okay"_ better not compliment the runt, _"It sounds Russian… is it?"

The boy's eyes opened in a little surprise and he nodded again, "Yes- I come from Russia, I think I like Japan better though"

Kai stared at this boy with a face one can't quite explain. He was amazed by the innocence of this boy and how incredibly cute he seemed, he was shocked by how he felt so strange around someone he knew was below him, was trash, and he was also slightly afraid and suspicious.

Tala sounded so familiar- sure there were lots of people he knew called Tala, but it just seemed to spark something with his mind he couldn't quit pin-point.

"You know Tala's a girl's name- don't you?"

Kai thought it was sickingly cute when he boy puffed up his cheeks and chest in offence.

"It is not!" the boy protested childishly- and Kai found himself replying in the same matter.

"Is too"

And his mouth curled up into a smile.

"So..._Tala_," he started, putting extra emphasis on the name to tease the red head, "What are you doing here in Japan? Your Japanese is really bad"

Tala puffed his cheeks out again and cast him a glare that was supposed to be intimidating…but ended up making Kai smirk slightly instead.

"I came here with someone...and I ran away," he explained.

It was strange...This blue-haired beauty, as he had nicknamed him in his own silent mind, seemed so cold...like the way of life had made him hard. But there was also something in his eyes that Tala was fascinated by, a thing he couldn't quite explain. Kai longed to be accepted...to be loved, just like he did, he was certain of it. In that case, they were both the same...Tala thought, a sad look coming to his face as he sat on the ground.

"Don't go crying on me...people around here won't pity you if you cry," he told him bluntly, just like Cain had told him a long time ago...when he first met his love. How utterly weird that fate should lead him to tell this boy the same thing as he had been told…back when he was innocent himself. Tala...reminded him of how he had been before he met Cain, before his life on the streets. And somewhere in his cold, aching heart there was made a room for Tala: he pitied him.

"Why did you run away?"

"Because they didn't treat me well...They were always hurting me and forcing me to be their puppet...always forcing me to take care of the unworthy...I hate him," came the weak reply, spoken in a low voice coloured by anger and hate. Apparently Tala had his share of the bad side of life as well.

He raised his head to stare at the sky, seeing the grey clouds still covering the sun. When would the sun come out again...?

Tala had said he was from Russia...his own birth country. He started walking away from the other boy, and didn't even stop as Tala called his name.

"Kai! Wait for me! You can't leave me here!" he shouted in Russian, forgetting that he was in Japan now...and not back home. Kai shuddered as the redhead grabbed him by the arm, holding him back. "Don't go...I don't know my way around...please?" he begged, trying to speak Japanese again. Kai almost wanted to laugh at the lousy attempt to speak a language one did not know, and turned to Tala, eyes cold and blank.

"I saved your life...manage on your own, just like I did," he said and brushed off the hand clinging to him for dear life. It was not true though, what he had said. He hadn't managed on his own; Cain had been there to help him out, to save him every time he was in danger, to keep him warm through the cold winter nights.

He stood still, deep in his own thoughts and memories that were now flashing through his mind, leaving him with a bitter feeling and an aching heart.

"_Please..."_

He looked at Tala, the pleading look in his eyes making him go soft. If he left this boy alone, he would most likely end up dead by the hands of the enemies, shot dead or worse, left to rot in some back alley. If he did that...then he would indirectly be guilty for another murder…on someone innocent, a person whom had done nothing to hurt him in any way. He couldn't do that...he was no killer or cold hearted person for real, and this boy seemed so alone.

And as Tala's delicate, slim fingers curled around his own, entwining and pressing their palms together, the warmth from the other hand held onto his own, he made up his mind to help out Tala…this innocent boy. It had been a long time since anyone held onto his hand for comfort...a long time since he had been in the company of anyone caring.

Tala's eyes widened as Kai squeezed his hand lightly, lacing their fingers together. A little smile crept onto his lips.

"Come on then," Kai said in Russian and pulled him along.

"Y-you speak Russian too?"

"I am from Russia, girly"

And even though he had just been called girly by the other boy, Tala couldn't have cared less at the moment. Right now...he had someone holding his hand, and that was all that mattered.

_Maybe fate isn't so cruel after all...?_ He thought as they walked down the path at their feet together, hand in hand.

* * *

Woa, I totally forgot about this story, SORRY! Kanni and I wish to tell u, that this story has 11 chapters, and yes, all of them are completed! (cheers)

we're sorry to anyone reading this that got annoyed at our sheer neglectance of this story. Let me tell u, the ending of the story is one i adore (sniffs)

**Bra-Two & Kannilla**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mechanical Bruising  
Chapter 9**

When Ka arrived with Tala at the warehouse of the Beysharks his teams had already been their since his Beybattle yesterday and had been wasting away their time happily without the orders of their strict captain. Actually as Kai walked in none of the 4 members noticed because one, the blue haired one who had half of his trouser leg ripped off so it looked like he was wearing half a leg of shorts and half a leg of trousers, Stewart, he had stolen a music player of a street dancer and had plugged it into a near by old socket that threatened to fall out with every new bug starting to devour it's rotting carcass. It was blasting out hard techno beats into the void of the spacious warehouse and it made Tala's ears hurt and made him feel queasy.

Kai himself had a disgusted face as he walked into the harsh music. He looked around and saw Stewart himself lying on one of the old rafters that had fallen off one end to create and kind of sliding hammock, his feet crossed and his hands behind his head.

Carlos had hooked his legs into a bar from the roof and was swinging upside down with his eyes closed, almost swaying in time with the thick beat.

Cynthia, the grey hair boy who's real name was Cynthianatic but they called him Cynthia not as an insult but more as a compliment because his real name was far too fucked up to be appreciated in the back streets; he was on top of the landing inside, standing on the bars to stop you from falling over and his trusted skateboard in his hands, he swung himself forward and started to skated down the loose rafters, breaking them even more and making Stewart yell at him and he upset the one his was on, Cynthia also managed to gain enough height to slap Carlos in the face, which was humouring, yet it didn't put away Kai's sheer amassment and disgust at his team mates.

Kai couldn't see Michelangelo anywhere, but he didn't care for the blue haired baby right now, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Tala let go of his hand to cover his ears in obvious discomfort.

Kai growled and walked over to where he could clearly see the hideous object creating the awful sound, leaving Tala over by the door to watch as Cynthia skated back to the start of his journey to gain cheers form the others there.

Kai thought about pulling the plug but realised he'd need more attention drawn to himself to teach them a letter, so instead of pulling the plug he kicked the object forcefully, sending it into a near by wall to spit into a million pieces, the noise being replaced with an even louder and shocking one.

The other members turned to him and he walked to the centre of the warehouse, glaring at them all and he finally noticed Michelangelo poke out of one of the bedrooms, all ruffled, making Kai want to throw him out to the streets and puke on him.

"**What the hell are you lot thinking!" **He snapped at all of them,"I'm gone for less than 24 fucking hours and your already acting like spoil punks?"

And they were supposed to be older than him, they didn't fucking act like it! They made him want to avoid growing up for ever. He fucking hoped he didn't turn out like this filth when he became 17; it made him shudder just to think he was more mature than them, and he was only 14.

Happy with the silence he had made he walked back and took Tala's hand, the kid stunned didn't really notice as he pulled him away and into one of the tiny rooms stuck to the side of the warehouse they'd fit a shitty bed into, normally his own as privileges but he wouldn't mind if this boy slept here, most likely he'd been sleeping on the streets up until now, how long or how short it had been.

Whispers followed him as he dragged the boy into the bedroom, throwing him to the bed and fluttering the covers over him, he bent down and kissed Tala's forehead as some comfort to the shocked and confused boy, then he stood up and left.

Tala stared after him, confused at how he was expected to sleep so quickly, he watched the hole where the door should have been and hid his face in the pillow to drown out any yelling as he heard Kai begin to yell abuse at those other boys.

Trying to force away the loud noises he fell into a loud dream, one filled with the one yelling of pained screams that came from the abbey every night.

* * *

His so-called-team-mates has been dead scared after his round of shouting and yelling, and decided that it was best to take cover. They were a bunch of cowards...scared of a fourteen year old they were. Kai stomped over to a mattress and dumped onto it. Why the fuck did he even bother to stay on this team..? They were brats, despite their age; he thought sourly and lay down on his back, ands behind his head. He could feel Dranzer in his pocket; feel the comforting warmth streaming from the beyblade.

"Thanks Dranz for trying to cheer me up..." Kai muttered and rubbed his forehead, feeling tired from the long day. This morning had sure been a hectic one. With a little sigh he turned around to lie on his stomach. And now the boy was staying with them…or rather, with him. What would be do about the redhead? It wasn't really fair to be calling him boy, Tala seemed to be older than him by looks...but the way he acted so innocently made him seem younger.

He wondered if Tala could blade...

But his train of thoughts was soon interrupted by a loud, piercing scream. Both his brows rose as he realised that it had been Tala. What was going on..? He thought puzzled, standing up and dusting himself. Entering the little bedroom he found the redhead sitting bolt upright in his bed, eyes wide as plates. Taking a few steps closer he noticed how pale he looked, the pearls of sweat upon his forehead.

"You ok?" he asked with a slight hint of worry to his voice.

"Y-yah…I-Im fine...just fine," came the shaky reply.

"You don't sound it," Kai pointed out.

"Sorry...It was just a nightmare...Don't worry, I have them all the time", Tala said, trying to put up a smile…but failing to make it real enough. Kai could see right through it...but decided not to act on it and let the redhead be…for this time.

Kai sat down at the end of the bed, crossing his feet while eyeing Tala carefully, apparently making the other nervous.

"W-what?" he asked innocently, trying to figure out if he had done something wrong.

"Nothing...Do you blade Tala?"

Tala froze in his bed- and Kai noticed straight away. He wondered briefly if he'd upset the boy and reached out a hand to touch him as if to catch him if he came back unthawed.

Tala's blood felt frozen, he'd thought since he'd ran away from the abbey that would be the last he'd ever hear of the word, "beyblade" he felt horrible memories of his training rise up his spine like ghostly finger tips dancing across the bone.

He looked up from his lap and saw the tiny induced shock in Kai's eyes. He knew his eyes were wide and watery, but even though he was trying not to cry these memories were hurtful! He didn't want anything to do with the abbey, Boris or Beyblading ever again!

But he'd always want Wolborge with him, the thick grey wolf had felt like his only friend since his old ones had disappeared one day... they were dead and he knew it.

"..." he couldn't find the words to say to Kai, his lips felt like rubber and his throat blocked, so he just nodded his head, and then he shook it back and forth viciously before bursting into loud wails and sobs.

"What?" Kai shouted, totally unprepared to handle what he was doing, he seemed jitter and looked like he really wanted him to stop, like he couldn't deal with it. The last time Kai had seen anyone cry was when he was back with his grandfather- and he could barely remember those days, not now, hopefully not ever.

"Why the hell are you crying!" he yelled fiercely, gripping Tala by the shoulders and shaking him, making him silence himself in shock, whimpering now and huge droplets of water fluttering threw his eyes lashes.

Kai's brushed away the tears and licked them off his fingers, they didn't taste salty... they tasted like water, just pure untainted, bored water... they were weird, and kept coming, like they were being controlled... Tala whimpered again and wailed, bringing Kai back from his daydream.

Kai held the mass in his arms roughly and looked to the tears falling, his eyes widening in fright as he realised what he'd just done.

He was scared of himself now, why had he just down that... why had he just hurt him to silence his sobs?

He knew, deep within his blood, and he felt disgusted... he'd done it because he was Voltaire's grandson; he'd done it because it was the only way he'd been shown.

He let go of Tala and moved away, hatful of his own poisonous touch.

Tala sniffed and whimpered louder, "I don't like to blade, don't like it, don't like it" he crawled over pathetically closer to Kai and curled up in the younger boys lap, "_Don't like the cylinder at all"_

Kai was surprised and amazed, surprised why this boy would want to be held by someone who'd hit him, and amazed he was so brave yet so soft. He also wondered many questions, what was the cylinder, why was this obvious older boy acting younger, did he have some kind of problems, if he did would he die without medication, did he had a family?

They all buzzed around his head and he finally had enough, he fell to his side and Tala came with him, he got comfy on the old mattress and looked at Tala as he appeared asleep again, mumbling about something, a cylinder.

He sighed and hugged the boy closer, still afraid of his own touch but he felt safe with this kid. Made him feel like he had with Cain, and as if Cain were hugging him from behind the smelt in the old scent of the pink haired boy, felling the arms around him he made sure Tala was tight within his own two before drifting steadily off to sleep.

* * *

Tala sat by himself, just staring at the floor as he breathed slowly, ignoring the flashbacks going through his mind. Kai was off somewhere else, and he had refused to let Tala come along with him...he had muttered something about seeing an old friend So here he was…waiting for his protector to return. The rest of the team was around, sitting further away playing a game of some sort. He was a bit scared of them…they were all older, and even though he could beat them without any trouble with the training he had been given...he wanted to rather stay away.

"Yo Redhead! Come over here!" called one of the boys, the one named Cynthia if he was correct. He stood up and approached to them slowly. As the older boys looked at him he couldn't help but feel a bit curious.

"What is it?" he asked blankly, trying not to show how nervous he was feeling.

"Wanna come along outside? We're going to check it something is up in the park...sometimes we steal stuff from the vagabonds..."Stewart said with a wide, evil grin. He didn't dare say no and gave a small nod, making them chuckle.

What was so funny?

He was aching to ask, but kept quiet as they left the building.

* * *

Kai felt alarmed the moment he stepped inside as it was all quiet in there. Where was everyone? He couldn't spot any of his "team-mates" nor Tala. Where had they gone off to? Had his crazy team taken Tala with them somewhere? He wondered as he dumped onto a mattress on the dirty floor, rubbing his forehead. But why would they do that...? As far as he was concerned, they didn't care that much about the redhead. He didn't like this…there was something fishy about it that he couldn't quite place his finger on. Something was up.

* * *

"W-what are you doing? Who are those guys..?" Tala blurted out, now unable to hold back his fear, it was displayed across his young and innocent face.

Cynthia and Stewart smirked...while Carlos shrugged and Michelangelo looked guilty, his head hanging in shame. Before them stood a group of boys older than himself, all of them street rats with rough attitudes. Suddenly a knee made contact with his stomach; he bent over and gasped for air.

"You're coming with us, brat...These fuckers over here were kind enough to hand ya over to us...for some fun," replied the leader, a boy with grey hair and brown eyes. Tala shuddered at the evilness in those eyes, they scared him shitless.

* * *

It was only after about half an hour when Kai realised something. His team-mates had taken Tala somewhere, somewhere without telling him and he was lying on a mattress relaxing!

Was he some kind of idiot? Fuck that- he was smarter than they were and had more authority, if they'd done anything to Tala... well, smirking, he would just have to see to that.

He stood up and brushed himself down, picking up a small box he'd brought in and held it to his hip, scrawled on the top was a tiny message, "To Tala"

He remembered how he'd always loved to receive gifts from Cain; if they were stolen or paid for; it had always meant the world to him and he'd treasured every one. He'd visited the old apartment again, maybe, he thought, meeting Tala was the start of letting go, though he never wanted to let go, so he'd started to visit more and more to Cain's frozen body. Sometimes he had nightmares that he'd go back one day and the body would be gone, stolen from him just like the breath that had been within it.

He'd told Cain about everything that had happened, about Tala, about how he'd stolen food for someone other than himself, how he'd broken down and almost hurt Tala when he'd had a nightmare...and all the way through it he knew Cain was listening, could almost feel the soft beat of reassurance as he held onto Cain's hand.

He placed the box down and scolded himself for thinking so loosely when something he had grown to accept was in danger. He kicked the box and a loud squeal of annoyance came from the centre and he nodded, "Be quiet and soon you'll be out"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a box of cigarettes and took one in his mouth, slipping the box away and beginning to walk out of the warehouse, a soft whimper following him and he lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply and remembering more and more.

Sometimes he even wondered if one day Tala might push Cain out of his life; but he could NEVER let that happen. If that happened he would be entitled to shoot himself...so he would watch Tala from the corner of his eye and always check the feelings he had, and maybe...if they got to strong he'd have to get rid of Tala.

But for now he wasn't in love, no where near, just comforted, and he needed it.

Throwing the cigarette to the floor he stamped it out and wrapped his checked shirt closer around his body; climbing up a drain pipe of the warehouse to the roof and began running along the roofs, scanning the area for the red head, a trick he had once learnt from his past...one that might protect his future.

* * *

"Please...don't do this, let me go!" he cried in the voice of a little child, just as if he had woken up from a nightmare and wanted the ghosts of the dream to go away. Except, there was no mother or father to chase them away...there never had been as far as he could remember. He gritted his teeth as a knee was driven into his stomach, making him bend over. He was bruised all over, and some or his ribs were probably broken as well. It hurt, but he knew that his damages would be healed within two or three days.

He was knocked violently to the floor by rough hands, they pushed him down as one of the guys sat on top of him. His hands were pinned down by some other guy, and when he looked up he found that the grey-haired boy with the brown eyes, the leader was smirking down at him.

"I wonder if good old Kai will come to rescue this little pretty brat..."he said slyly and brushed his fingers over Tala's cheek. He sneered and attempted to bite the hand, only to be slapped across the face hard. The beating continued, and he felt his strength slip away .Lovely, icy orbs clamped shut to face nothing but darkness in the numb state of unconsciousness.

The grey-haired boy stood off Tala and laughed softly." Such a pretty brat...A shame we had to beat him up, he could be fun to break down…and he could make a fine toy…what do you say boys?" he said, turning to his gang members, smirks and grins upon their faces.

"But no one touches him without my permission...he is mine," he stated and walked off, telling them to wrap the boy up and chain him down.

* * *

Kai stared at the wonderful view, though not caring about how beautiful the sunset was. All he could think about right now was to find Tala, to bring him back. He had seen nothing of the little redhead while being up on the roofs, and here he was…sitting on top of the bank to stare out over the city. He was worried. It felt strange to be worrying about anyone…it had been so long since he cared for someone. Not that he could say specifically what he felt about the redhead. It was just...a feeling that was there, and it made him worried enough to go search for the lithe boy.

Kai left the roof to walk along the street below, and no one even cast him a glance as he passed them by. Not that he cared about those stupid suckers...they could go straight to hell for all he cared.

He pondered whether there might be simplicity in this task at hand. He'd been with the Beysharks long enough to know his team-mates (if he wanted to call them that) and if he did know them the only one who would even think far enough about hurting Tala to concocted a plan would be Cynthia, who in turn would be able to hook Stewart into it because the blue haired idiot would go for anything to help him out of boredom. Carlos wouldn't give a shit either way but would do it just because the other two were and Michelangelo would eventually be bullied into it. Really his only hope was that Michelangelo would have a huge burst of guilt to save Tala until he got there.

Now that he knew the way it had gone while away visiting Cain, he could piece together the basic simplicity that was Cynthia's mind. Really, all the other boy thought about was rival gangs and sex. So that lead to Kai realising that Cynthia would have probably taken Tala to a rival gang to be used or killed.

Somehow that thought made his eyes turn sharp and his grip tighten around the beyblade in his pocket, as if the fire of the phoenix were burning alive.

People in the street looked at him wearily as he walked by and one little girl he'd thought had looked kind of cute had hidden behind her bear. Kai wouldn't mind to have children one day… but that was him wavering already.

Cynthia would probably pick their worst rival gang- which was the "Fake's" on the other side of the back street district. The leader a cold, grey haired boy people often talked about as having no feelings. Kai shivered as he thought about the abbey he used to occasionally visit. He hated visiting memories of his life before Cain and the streets but he'd heard from around (he wasn't sure- it had just drifted) that that very leader was becoming the newest recruit of the abbey, to join with the Biovault team. Kai had also heard there had been an experiment preformed; one of absolute brilliance, unlike many of the others he'd ever known about. It perked his interests but other than the idea of a great experiment he knew nothing else, except that the experiment had brought forth a creation of perfection. He was completely lost on the Biovault news, which he was thankful for since he'd decided a long time ago he wasn't part of it anymore.

If that rival gang had touched one hair on Tala's head then he and Dranzer personally would make sure they never breathed again. Clutching his partner in the job of Grim Reaper he sliced his fingers on the edge, rising the crimson liquid to his eyes, finding himself knowing it was the exact colour of Tala's hair- and with staring feeling's within he licked the blood away; leaving clean white skin to shine through.

* * *

We realllllly need to pat attention to this more…. SORRY. It's probably because we're done so we forget to update. (Begs forgiveness) We're very sorry and to show it we're posting TWO chapters. This is probably more of a punishment as I think it ends in a cliff hanger.

**Bra-Two and Kanilla**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mechanical Bruising  
Chapter10**

Swirling...that was all his vision seemed to do...Swirls of shades that covered his sight. His left eye was too swollen for him to see anything through it at all. One of the guys had started beating him for no reason, and when the lilac haired guy found out he had simply pulled out a gun and shot the other in the knee, making the rest of the gang stare at him wide eyed in fear and respect.

_"Don't dare hurt his face...This little toy is way too precious to have his face bruised"_

That was what the leader of the gang had said...Tala didn't know what he meant about toy, he was no toy. He was a living human, just like them! He wanted to kick and scream in protest at those words, but the chains were holding him down. His hand opened, the fingers brushing over the mattress he was lying on. It sent chills down his spine to know that hew as all alone. Would Kai come to get him..? He hoped so.

Tala didn'tt turn his head as the door opened with a squeaky sound and a shadowy figure slipped inside. The figure stood by the bed, staring down at him with a piercing gaze that made Tala want to hide. He wouldn't look; he didn't want to see that face.

"Little toy...Are ya too scared to even look at me?" said the soft voice evilly, followed by a chuckle that made the blood freeze in his veins and his heart rate increase. The bed went down under the weight of the older boy as he placed himself on the bed, his knees on each side of Tala's legs. A rough hand cupped his jaw and forced him to look up into a pair of cold, evil eyes. "Look at me...toy"

Tala stared up at him breathlessly, the fear shining through. Those eyes…they made him want to hide in shame and guilt and fear, made him want to never come back out from his hideout. He needed to...be rescued, he thought, a lump forming in his throat as a thumb trailed his jaw line. A whimper escaped his lips when a mouth was pressed to his own forcefully, a tongue pushing its way past his teeth. He lay quietly as the thing roamed him mouth eagerly.

"Guys…are you sure this was the best thing to do?" asked Michelangelo nervously as the four boys sat chilling out in the park. Stewart was beybattling Carlos at the moment to not be bored out of their skulls, and the other two were watching them with mild interest.

"Whaddya mean, the 'best thing to do?'" asked Cynthia, arching his eyebrows in wondering.

"I mean...leaving the redhead to that gang…They will beat him like shit ya know"

"Of course...why'd ya think we did it?"

Michelangelo, silenced, said nothing more. He was feeling so damn guilty; he had never wanted to hand Tala over in the first place. But being the youngest and also the one most cowardice he had nothing to say in such matters. Sometimes he hated his mates for being so cold, so uncaring and so...damn stupid. He never liked hurting people like they did. Why was he hanging out with them in the first place? He wondered silently in his own mind.

Cynthia eyed him weirdly as he stood up leave. "Where ya going?"

"Nowhere…just bored…I'll go for a walk or some shit..." he replied with a huge, false grin. Cynthia shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention towards the beybattle again. Michelangelo sighed in relief as he vanished out of sight. He needed to find Kai and help him get Tala back.

* * *

Kai was actually so sure that Michelangelo would feel over whelming guilt that he even stopped his search (even though; of course; the worry was just eating away at his fragile little heart- well maybe not that but there was a weird sense of motherly protection going on somewhere) He stopped searching the roof tops and the back alleys and sat on a park bench and lit up a cigarette to enjoy.

But even though he actually knew who Tala was being held by and who had given him over; he didn't actually have a very solid thought on _where _that rival gang might be… he knew almost every other gang that wandering around the backstreets, knowing which ones started and fight and when they started it because of his position on the slightly moronic food chain on the alleyways.

Bryan's gang (The Fakes) were a very non-positioned gang, they were really all over the place. They never stayed in one area, always scurrying around for a new place to 'hang'. Jesus-Christ that one phrase annoyed Kai beyond belief. Did all the gangs think they were just here to 'hang' and look cool, unfortunately for them he had a much bigger task at hand.

To simply become the best, to honour Cain and to show everyone that he actually fought for someone other than himself which was what most people didn't believe. To them he was a cold, killing machine; but in truth he'd only actually killed about 5 out of the desired 7 who had shot Cain. But the last two deaths would follow quickly enough.

Bryan was well known for his harshness, rumour flew everywhere around him, and because Kai was Kai getting the newest one was as simple as shaking and threatening the nearest drunk (or one of his team-mates)

Bryan was said to cut (this knowledge alone made the one slash mark on Kai's wrist throb with pain that made him regret it more and more- How Bryan could do that amazed Kai as he remembered how painful his one had been) and to abuse his team mates in a way that Kai didn't. Of course Kai shouted and abused his team verbally, but he didn't hit them (how could he when they were much taller and stronger than he was- and older) and Bryan was said to even have one team member just there to… sexually please him. That one boy Kai remembered seeing very briefly in the last street war between Bryan's gang and another unimportant gang; he'd been pretty and had long hair to his ankles, black as the night with yellow (almost amber) eyes and had many a feline quality about him. Kai had found himself wrap his frayed and very dirty, blood stained, shirt around himself, trying to remember the warmth of Cain's body as the black haired held onto Bryan like it were his job (and Kai had no doubt to say it really was)

Suddenly a thought jumped into his head, there had been a rumour that this boy (Rei was his name Kai had found out as well) had left to train back in his home town, China, for the up coming world tournament- to contend for Japan if he got through.

And Bryan had left him go, with just a lasting promise he would come back to him… Kai had always wondered if there had been something more between those two bladers. Now he was wondering if Bryan was loyal, surely the older boy had sexual desires only to be outmatched by a rabbit- would that mean….

Oh now he was fucking angry! If Bryan dared place a finger below the belt or trouser line of Tala then Kai would never forgive him, and was guaranteed to call Dranzer out, full blaze, to rip that very hand off and then shove it up Bryan's ass for sexual discomfort!

And after thinking these thoughts his cigarette was crushed in his hands and when Michelangelo appeared around the corner a few moments later Kai grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. And pulled him close to his face (Michelangelo was only just above his height) to let the other boy cry out and plead he not kill him and that it was all Cynthia's idea.

"Well I'm not that fucking stupid- but obviously you are! Take me to the gang! I know everything and nor do I need to be told it again- I don't really care- just take me and maybe you'll be the only one not to die"

Throwing Michelangelo to the ground the small boy scurried back up again and began to run full speed towards where he remembered to have left Tala, no worries in Kai not keeping up, the kid was like a super human in his speed; faster than a car and this car was high on anger, anger Michelangelo hoped he didn't suffer for.

* * *

Tala lay with eyes closed on the bed, as chained down as ever. The sound of water droplets hitting the ground with an annoying "splash" was the only sound he could hear at the moment, his senses were blinded by the memories in his mind, the fragments of earlier beatings he had gone through back at the Abbey. The walls seemed to draw closer in the small, dark room, and he was starting to have trouble breathing, inhaling sharply and deeply, trying to keep his breathing steady as he sucked in the precious air.

He wanted to just...die, curl up in a corner of the room and die. He didn't know what to feel or think or even what to say. Tears were stinging in the corner of his eyes, burning and begging for release. Tears...he hadn't cried in a while...And he didn't want to either, he couldn't be a little child and cry again, he refused to!

The clothes he had been wearing on his upper body was no longer there, they lay torn and ripped in a heap on the floor beside the bed.

There were scratch marks on his pale skin, some places even cuts from sharp nails that had been digging into him. He was hurting, oh god...he was hurting so badly! In that moment he couldn't take it anymore and let the tears flow down his cheeks in greedy rivers that demanded their release.

If Kai didn't come save him soon he would die, he knew he was doomed to die if the beautiful bluenette didn't rescue him soon. He also knew he could get out of here, that he could beat Bryan to a bloody pulp if he tried...but he refused to hurt another human being again...ever. He didn't want to hurt anyone like he had hurt that boy back at the Abbey…the nameless boy he had put a bullet in and killed. His mind slipped in and out of consciousness, and finally sleep claimed him.

* * *

Michelangelo had his heart in his throat as his running came to a halt, and he stopped in front of an old building, ready to fall apart any second by the looks of it. He raised his hand and pointed with one shaky finger at the basement entrance. Kai's eyes narrowed at him.

"This was where they took him...I don't know if they have moved around yet..."

"They better not have...if you wish to keep your life", Kai said coldly to the older teen, making him gulp hard and look down at the ground in shame and guilt.

"Im so sorry...I never wanted him to get hurt...Please, just bring him out alive, okay?"

"I will...Go now; I have no further use of you from now on".

Michelangelo gave a nod and walked away, casting one last glance at his captain before starting to run as fast as he could, tears in his sad eyes.

* * *

He didn't know how many hours or minutes had passed since he fell asleep...time was not to be kept track of in this darkness. He had dreamt though...Tala had been dreaming of a white winged angel with crimson eyes...He had dreamt of Kai, that Kai came to save him.

The tiniest of smiles graced his lips for a moment as he thought of the comforting dream. Kai was coming to save him, he knew now. All he had to do was to wait for it to happen...with that thought in mind he opened his eyes. The door to the room opened, a ray of light coming in through the opening. The black figure slipped inside, and Tala could tell that it was the lavender haired guy again...his eyes, they were so cold and vicious.

"You're my little bitch," smirked the guy.

Tala said nothing.

He couldn't say anything- his throat felt like someone had taken a knife to it and ripped it to bleeding shreds. His lips were cracked as well- more so than they ever had when he was once forced out into the Russian winter at 3am, and that had seemed to turn his feet as blue as his eyes.

He couldn't speak- in fact he didn't want to.

He knew that when Kai yelled the blue haired boy had a soft sense of 'This will teach you a lesson later'.

This boy towering over him- claiming he was his…well his voice didn't contain anything.

Tala wouldn't have minded if it had had hate dripping from it, or even insult or even 'I'm going to kill you' kind of words. But this boy… it was just dead, "_Your my little bitch" _What horrible words, and yet the boy didn't seem to hate him- he seemed to act like he was just stating some fact everyone might know.

Tala shuddered as the boy took his chin in his fingers, brushing a thumb over the one red mark from where that other boy had hit him.

"I told them not to touch your face" he stated again, once more in the dead voice that sent horribly pleasuring chills down Tala's spine, "You're far too beautiful to be tainted in such a way"

Tala stared up at this person with such…curiosity in his eyes. No one had ever called him beautiful before…it also made him blush to be complimented in such a way…did this boy really mean it?

Sure Olivia always used to call him handsome, but she thought every boy at the abbey was handsome…and all boys in the world he supposed got called handsome.

But how many could say someone called them beautiful…was it a privilege, or was it strange?

In the time it took him to ponder these thoughts Bryan's face had come mere millimetres away from his own, and he could feel the hot breath on his sore lips.

Sucking in a breath Tala felt himself give that little push to connect them- his head swimming with weird pleasurable thoughts.

The door crashed open and Tala felt a brush of wind of his cheek as he looked up- still connected by the lips to this lavender boy- and then he was yanked violently away, then he was slapped.

And it hurt.

* * *

It hurt more than the beatings back at the abbey ever had. Blinking a couple of times to clear up his vision from the hit he had taken his eyes fell upon Kai. He wanted to shout out, to throw himself at the bluenette...but the look on Kais face was holding him back. Why did he look so heartbroken? Tala could swear, Kai looked like someone had just taken his loved one away from him.

There was such anger and guilt in those pretty eyes; it seemed to pour from them, leaving Tala with a dreadful ache in his chest. Why...was he hurting like this? Why did he feel like he had done something wrong right now?

The guy with the dead eyes and voice was lying on the ground, facing the dirt on the floor. He was unconscious it appeared from the way he was breathing.

"K-Kai...You c-came!" he blurted out. The bluenette snorted and threw him a nasty glare before the mask of ice slipped back on, all trace of emotion hidden behind it. Tala watched in horror as Kai placed a foot to the neck of the guy on the floor and pulled out a gun from his pocket. The cold metal gave of a shine that sent chills down Tala's spine in fear.

"What are…you doing?" he asked in a small voice.

Kai ignored him and pulled the trigger.

The bang that sounded as the gun was fired gave of a echo within the four walls, and for a moment Tala thought he would never hear again. He squeezed his eyes shut for a little while, hoping that all of this was just some dream. But as he opened them again and looked to the floor he could see blood pooling around the unconscious figure...crimson life was pouring out of the limp body.

He felt numb as Kai roughly released him from the chains and the bed before jerking him to his feet, ignoring that Tala's feet were limp from not being used for days. He was barely able to stand straight up as he watched the pool of blood grow bigger and bigger.

"Why…did you..?"

He couldn't even voice the question; his voice betrayed him halfway through the sentence.

"I didn't…he is still alive. I want him to remember who fired that shot at him," Kai replied blankly.

Tala's mind was blank as a hand took his own and pulled him along out of the dirty room. Kai said nothing as he laced their fingers together and squeezed the cold hand lightly. He was rescued...But what would happen now?

* * *

Kai…are you going to do something you'll forget...

**Next Chappy:** Kai lets go.

**Bra-Two and Kanilla**


	11. Epilogue

**Mechanical Bruising  
****Chapter 11**

**Epilogue**

Well neither of them knew what was happening, Tala was weirdly frightened being around Kai even though all the other times he'd felt as safe as safe can be, and Kai felt a horrible anger swell inside his chest and he thought….well he thought maybe if he could find something to take it out on then Tala wouldn't have to suffer his harsh words he knew would hurt the soft brained boy.

Getting out of The Fake's temporary base was easy enough but when the sun kissed their faces Kai felt a sudden anger boom again, tugging Tala along and then stopping to shove him to the ground in front of him.

Tala cried out and turned in his tumble, licking up the dirt, stopping and groaning in pain, the back of his legs starting to sting and he felt a small metallic- sounding click as the world was suddenly displaced in his eyes again, he didn't really like it when this happened, maybe one day he would be able to control it- but for now it gave him motion sickness to keep switching back and forth between the many different views he could have.

The world was in heat right now, he could see Kai move ever so softly in the shades of blue and red and some yellow, the image moved almost like science fiction or a flame… it was enchanting so Tala could ignore the deep white of anger surrounding Kai for reasons he did not know. He was happy to admit he was clueless sometimes- but it wasn't nearly as bad as he had been 2 years ago- not even able to walk, not Boris' had been teaching him different kinds of attacks, martial arts and kendo, anything violent really.

Kai hissed at him and raised his hand and Tala whimpered and hid his head under his arms, closing his eyes and he felt the click this time. So when he looked back up he could see plainly the displeasure upon Kai's delicate features.

Tala watched in absolute horror as Kai curved his hand into his trouser pocket, unbuttoning it ever so slowly that Tala's breath hitched and when he brought it back out again, there was a silver glint and a heavy hand gun rested in his hands.

Tala didn't know what made him think it- but he honestly thought Kai was going to shoot him, unhappy tears started pouring down his face and he felt younger than he had ever acted before.

Bu Kai just raised the gun to his face, Tala noticed the trigger was not pulled nor was Kai's finger anywhere near it, and with that he sniffed and pushed his tears away as Kai began to speak- a certain odd look about him as if he was using sensibility instead of anger.

"I used to be in love you know…" Tala listened carefully, Kai…in love? With who, "With a really great person, he taught me many things and saved me many times in the streets, keeping me safe when there were street wars and stealing food for the both of us. I lived and breathed for him, for…Cain. But you know something Tala?"

Kai paused and looked Tala's way, the gun smirking at them both without Kai knowing and Tala licked his lips of dirt, "What?" he asked.

He realised his voice was much stronger and older sounding and with the brief flash in his eyes Kai seemed to have noticed it as well.

"Not many people in the back streets care about another, so what Cain and I had was lucky, lucky and beautiful. But we were running away one day- back to our home and people with guns were chasing us," Kai brought the gun to his chest and clutched it so tightly Tala thought it might break, "and they shot at us- Cain ran with me in his arms because I used to be slow and useless. We ran up onto the roofs and Cain, how nice a person he was, let me climb down first, and before he could get down they shot him. The 7 people chasing us shot him 3 times."

Kai turned around and his feet scuffed up the dirt onto his shoes, Tala's eyes staring at his ankles before rising to Kai's back- the chequered shirt covered in blood that still seemed to drip and a horrible rip in the back.

"I've gotten rid of 5 of those who shot him, only 2 more eh Tala?" he chuckled, "I bet you think I'm going to use this gun, I might…but it won't be on you" he walked over and bent next to Tala, lifting him up and pressing his lips to the shocked Tala chastely for only 2 seconds, but 2 wonderful seconds.

"I don't want you to suffer Tala- ever since I ran away from my grandfather I may not have been raped, beaten or hurt physically but the memory of Cain weighs tightly onto my chest. I couldn't live with loving you if I might die to leave you in a place like this."

Tala suddenly felt like kissing Kai back, a thick blush on his cheek and a wonderful, butterfly feeling in hi stomach making him want to giggle. The kiss had certainly been better and softer than that other boy's.

Then the gun was set to go off, not pulled yet, just off the safety…and it was pressed to the back of Tala's skull. Held in a deadly embrace where if he upset Kai he could die. His lungs sucked in a breath and he felt like crying- the metal at the base of his skull was taunting him and it made him feel so indescribably frightened.

"I don't want you to ever become like me, I want you to leave- go back to wherever you came from. Believe me- if you are hurt or beaten it is better than feeling emotional break down from the inside. I.Want.You.To.Go.Back" he stated firmly and Tala could see such determination and sincerity within those eyes, but he was distracted by the metal at the base of his skull.

It was dug in deeper, "Do you understand!"

Tala whimpered and nodded, and he did. He knew he would have to go back to Boris, back because Kai has asked, back because Kai thought it was better. Because Kai didn't want him to become like him. Because Kai didn't want to loose Tala, so instead he was never going to have him.

Tala sniffed, "Can I ask for a kiss?" he mumbled.

Kai shoved the metal closer to Tala's skull and the boy fretted he had asked the wrong question but then his raised head was allowed the gentle taste of a certain Russian and everything melted away, standing naked and in darkness with each other.

Then it was over, Kai kicked him to the ground, fired two shot on either side of him which made him cry out and jump to either side, starting to sob and when he'd stopped and looked up Kai was gone… gone forever? And all that was left was a broken handgun, one Tala was sure his love…_his love_… had broken in half with his bare hands.

And he knew he would remember that kiss forever, touching his lips gently and finding that as he began to walk back in the direction he had come from Kai began to take form as a ghost, just a memory, and how much he hated that he knew Kai would kill him if he got back.

And killing someone you loved was worst than watching them die before your eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stood on the bridge over the river, the fast flowing current lapping up at the sides seemed so tempting to his eyes yet he was here for a reason.

He was here…to let go.

Not of his life, but something maybe even more important than the air in his lungs.

He torn the skin of the person next to him and dipped the fabric of a silky white scarf in the flowing, yet frozen pool of life. Wrapping the scarf around his neck he painted blue triangles on his cheek with the blue liquid that was that certain colour because of the air it had so long be denied of.

It felt cracked on his cheeks, but he felt more honoured to the person beside him.

Wrapping the body up in the chequered shirt he had worn for so long he replaced it with the scarf, just as important because of the blood it had been tainted with. His face felt like steal and he knew that if he were ever going to move on he needed to let go of everything hold him back.

He would never forget the memory though- he would treasure it for all eternity. This body had given him so many things he could only give back in fulfilling the dream of being the best.

But how could he do it when his thoughts always lingered on the body beside him. He couldn't take it with him when he wanted to travel to be the best, that's why he was here…to let go.

Taking the beyblade which glowed red in pleasure and warmth he cut some pink hair from the body and turned it into a hair add on- clipping it to his own head of blue hair and feeling the smell of filth rising.

He brought up the beyblade again and cut a shape he had loved into his cheek, his red blood mixing with the blue blood on his face. The swastika was carved now and only one thing was left to do.

He picked up Cain's body and cradled it close to his own. Humming a short lullaby and a Russian prayer he had learnt many years ago.

And he stood again- his ritual of keeping the memories complete. Holding the limp body in front of his eyes, tilting over the bridge, he planted a frozen kiss upon the dead lips.

Then he slowly unclasped his fingers tips and the body got quickly swallowed by the current and taken to a place Kai would never reach him.

Now he could be the best- for the body he had dropped he would become the best in the world. No matter who stood in his way.

Blowing one last kiss to the body he could no longer see, he brushed the scar on his cheek to remember and then turned…

And he let go.


End file.
